Future and Past Clash 1
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: The Team are now the Justice League. Their kids are now the Team. An alien race have announced they intend to invade Earth. While searching for a solution a time-locked file opens up. The League send their kids back in time where they meet... their parents as teenagers? Well that will make anyone feel awkward! Not the best summery. PLEASE R&R! Reading it will be worth it! PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time

* * *

Mary's alarm went off. She sleepily picked it up and through it at the wall. Luckily her parents had gotten her an indestructible one so it didn't brake. The groggy 13-year-old put her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sounds of New Gotham. But her mother wasn't having that...

"Mary get up!" her mother called from the kitchan but when there was no reply "Mary Sindella Grayson! Wake up!"

Mary sat up and moved the stray strands of her raven hair out of her face. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. At the bottom of her bed was her usual clothing choice. Ripped-at-the-knee jeans, long sleeved top with hood and short sleeved top to go on top.

"Mary get up!" repeated Mrs Grayson "We have guests,"

* * *

...20 MINUTES LATER...

Mary walked into the kitchan. At the table, talking to her father, was a redheaded man with green eyes. Stood up, talking to her mother, was a blond woman with gray eyes.

"Hi Aunt Artemis. Hi Uncle Wally," Mary said, reaching into a cuboard and pulling out some serial.

"Hi kiddo!" Wally chimed, momentarily pausing his chat with Mr Grayson.

"Welcome to the land of the awake, Mary," said Mr Grayson, taking a sip of coffee then spluttering "That's it. We need a new coffee maker,"

"I've been saying that for a while now, Richard," said his wife.

"Ok, ok. You win Zee," said Richard.

"Those are my 3 favourite words to hear you say, Dick," Zee said.

During this less-than-educational conversation, no one had noticed the raven-haired boy metirialize into one of the chairs. That is, all exept Dick.

"Morning, son," he said, looking at the 10-year-old "Got anything planned,"

"Dick, he's 10. Way to young to have plans," said Zee, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I had plans when I was 10, Zatanna," said Dick "Then again. They were mostly plans to train with Bats,"

"I'm just trying to find a way to make my leg-suport spell last longer," said the timid 10-year-old.

Mary sat next to him and peared into his book to see what he was reading. Magic spells. That was all Giovarni Grayson ever read. Mary only knew a few magic spells her mother had taught her. Mary only really remembered 2. One to change into uniform and one to change the red streaks in her hair to raven black.

"Well... if ya need me I'll be at 'work'," said Dick, everyone knew when he said 'work' he meant Watchtower.

"See you sweetie," Zatanna said, kissing her husband good-bye and handing him his black utility belt.

"Better go with Dick," said Wally, zipping to his feet and kissing Artemis good-bye "See you there babe!"

"Wally," said Artemis "You're 38. Act like it!" everyone knew she didn't mean it.

"What can I say, babe, what can I say!" said Wally before zipping out.

* * *

About an hour later newspaper journalists and fans directed their attenchion to Nightwing and Flash (Flash formally known as Kid Flash). The 2 super-heroes walked into the Hall of Justice. Near the doors Miss Martian came out of camoflage mode and greeted her friends.

"Hi guys," she said "We've got an alert,"

"From who Miss M?" asked Nightwing as they went into the library.

"That's the strange part. That time-locked file has opened up. But now it won't let us in unless we give a password," Miss Martian said, vagly waving at some fans behind the glass.

"Password?" said Nightwing "Easy,"

Flash set up the zeta-tubes to take them to the Cave. The mysterious time-locked file was on the Cave systems. It had appeared when the Justice League was still just the Team. No one could open it. Not even the Dynamic Duo.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cave Mary and Giovarni had arrived. The only ones there were M'att Th'hoo AKA Boy Martian and Will AKA Speed Arrow. Will had been doing some target practice. M'att had been board and was watching.

"Hey guys!" said Giovarni, walking over to them with his crutches.

Will lowered his bow and looked over at the youngest Young Justice member. Mary walked up to him.

"More target practice, Will?" she said, looking at all the bullseyes "With your super-speed you could get a bullseye so fast you would give olympians a run for their money,"

Will blushed a bit. Then notched 3 arrows and got 3 bullseyes in 3 seconds. Mary yawned and produced a bird-a-rang. She threw it and split one of Will's arrows in half. To everyone's relief she hadn't thrown an exploding one.

"Ya parents were at my house this morning," Mary said.

"Oh yeah? So that's where they went. 'Least Mom had gotten my arrows ready before she left," said Will, hooking his collapsible bow to his belt.

"Hahaha," laughed Mary.

Will smiled at her.

"You sound just like Nightwing when you laugh," Will said.

"Shut up," said Mary, smiling.

"Hahaha!" Giovarni laughed at his sister.

"So do you pint-sized," Will said, pointing to the 10-year-old.

The 4 of them went off to the living/kitchan area and put on a movie. Then the computer annoynced the arrival of Sword-Swipe AKA Lian Nguyen Harper. She came along and jumped on to the sofa.

"Got any missions?" she asked Mary.

"Nope," then the computer annoynced Nightwing's, Miss Martian's and Flash's arrival "But I could be wrong..."

* * *

The Team members ran in to the main hub of the Cave. Nightwing had already brought up the time-locked file. It asked for a 7 digit password. The file's title had aquired a number sequence that wasn't there before... Nightwing smiled and typed in a number sequence. The file accepted it and loaded a video. The Young Justice members had no idea what was going on. Nightwing, Flash and Miss Martian gasped at the date the video had been made.

"Miss Martian call the rest of the League and Young Justice members. We're about to find out what happened those 72 hours," Nightwing said.

* * *

The entire League, including Zatanna who had given up being a super-hero when she got pregnant with Mary, gathered in the briefing room. By Nightwing's request the entire Team were gathered and in uniform. The newly arrived Team members were Rachel Ervin AKA Aqualas, Cameron Kent AKA the second Superboy, Miranda Kent AKA Supergirl and Benny Smith AKA Batboy. Everone was silent. The League were having a telepathic conversation thanks to Miss Martian. Young Justice were having one thanks to Boy Martian.

_"What the hecks happening?" _said Boy Martian.

_"Search me. I've got no idea," _said Robin AKA Mary.

_"What's all this about 72 hours?" _Speed Arrow asked.

_"Beats me," _said Sword-Swipe.

"Enough telepathy," said Nightwing and both Martians shut down the phychic links "Time to explain,"

"Go ahead then!" said Sword-Swipe, growing in patiant.

"22 years ago, back when we were still the Team we all blacked out on the 6th of June. When we came to it was the 9th. The last thing any of us remembered was a bright light. We couldn't remember a thing. We checked security footage but it had all been erased. After checking the systems I found a file. There was a time lock on it so it would only open after a curtain amount of time. 22 years to be exact. After all that time it has finally opened. The files name gave a clue to its password. It was one of my old Robin-codes. Anyway, here's the clip," said Nightwing pressing play.

A 14-year-old boy with raven black hair and the Grayson blue eyes appeared on screen. He was wearing the original Robin costume but his mask was in his hand. He had several wonds, scars and burns. He smiled Nightwing's signiture smirk that was originally called the Robin-smirk.

"Ok... acording to Time Team back there..." he began but momentarilly stopped when there was a huge crash "Me and the rest of Young Justice forget the past 3 days. So um... in this file there is everything you need to um... this is so wierd," he murmured the last thing "Anyway, I'm Robin and according to my future daughter I become Nightwing. Aparantly K.F becomes Flash. Follow the instructions and um..." he seemed to be having trouble explaining "Zee can you explain?"

A teenaged version of Zatanna stood next to the past Robin.

"Just follow the blue prints in this file. Basically, you need to send the Girl Wonder, Zatara mark 2, Boy Martian and Speed Arrow back in time. I don't quite get the reason so..." she looked behind her "Future Robin, can you explain the reason?"

To the shock of all Mary in a battle-worn uniform walked up.

"Basically, ya know that alien race. The one that annoynced they're gonna invade? Well they have a weakness. An element called Crushmandine 24. Problem is the last known location of it is in 2012. So basically, you sent us back in time to get it. Don't mess up the time stream by not sending us, 'kay, Dad? Like Past Robin and Zatanna said, follow the blue prints," and with that the video ended.

Everyone stared in disbelief. Nightwing brought up the blue prints. They was a location and the name of equipment.

"Kids..." said Nightwing.

"Yeah, Dad?" asked Robin.

"You're going back in time..."

* * *

**What ya think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please read and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 22 years before

* * *

The Boy Wonder was sparring with his girlfriend, Zatanna. It wasn't really training because they kept laughing histerically.

"I can't do this," said Zatanna.

"Do what?" asked Robin.

"Hurt ya," Zatanna said "You're to dang cute!" with this statment she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Robin put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They were interupted by the laugh of Kid Flash.

"Guys!" he said, his arm around his girlfriend, Artemis "This is the work-out room not the make-out room!" he joked.

"Oh, like you and Artemis are any better," said Robin.

Things had changed in the Cave since New-Year's and everyone had started dating. Wally and Artemis still argued but now it always ended with them making-out. M'gann and Conner were still the same. Kaldur and Roquel seemed to be taking their relationship slower than everyone else. Robin and Zatanna seemed to make-out every time they were alone. Their relationships seemed to be what the League would chat and coo over.

"We don't make-out that much," said Artemis, slightly blushing.

"Oh yeah?" said Robin, smirking "This morning. Arguing over the T.V remote? Ended with you two making-out. Everyone left because they felt unfomfortable,"

Zatanna smiled "Least we do it when we're alone," she said, giggling.

Wally and Artemis went red. Their best friends had won this round. They turned and started walking away. Then Zatanna's stumoch growled followed by Robin's.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," she responded "Wanna go to that new diner in Happy Harbor?"

"Sure," smiled Robin "Haven't gone into town for a while,"

* * *

The young couple sat at a table in the new diner. The place was decorated to look like it was in the 80's. A girl in the classic 80's waitress out-fit walked up to their table.

"Welcome to Doll's and Dale's Diner, may I take your order?" she asked in a bubbly way.

"Just a salad and a soda please," said Zatanna.

"Ditto," said Robin.

"So, 2 salads and 2 sodas," repeated the waitress and she walked off.

Robin and Zatanna sat in silence for a few seconds. Zatanna's light neon blue eyes looked at Robin, who was looking at the glass table. She new the question on his mind.

"Do we make-out to much?" she asked.

Robin looked at her, startled with the fact she had read his mind. She smiled sweetly at him. Rob looked around him, making sure no other members of the Team were also at the diner, before taking off his shades. His deep sapphire-blue eyes looked into Zatanna's neon-blue ones.

"Maybe a bit," he said, jesturing with his fingers.

"Well, I can't help it if you're a great kisser," Zatanna said, supressing a laugh.

"Same to you," said Robin.

They smiled at each other and barely noticed when the waitress returned with their meal. They ate quietly but smiled at each other whenever they court each other staring. They slurped down their sodas and Zatanna got the hiccups. They laughed at first but it started to get annoying after 5 minutes.

"Ah *hiccup* great! I *hiccup* can't stop," she hiccuped.

"Hmm," Robin hummed, a devilish smile on his face.

"W- *hiccup* what?" Zatanna asked.

Robin leant over the table and kissed her. Zatanna was surprised but she closed her eyes. A few moments past and Robin sat back down, parting their lips.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" Zatanna asked, Robin smiled at her "No hiccups!" she exclaimed.

* * *

...10 MINUTES LATER...

Robin and Zatanna walked through Happy Harbor laughing together. They started to near the cinema and Zatanna went quiet. Robin had his arm around her sholders and she curled closer to him, hiding her face. There were a band of girls hanging-out around the cinema entrance. A fake blonde looked up and spotted the couple. She didn't need to see Zatanna's face to know who the cowering teenaged girl was. The blonde motioned to her friends to follow and she walked up to Robin and Zatanna.

"Well isn't it Lame-tanna?" the blonde laughed and her gang copied "Who's this? Ya brother?"

"Th-this is Rob... my boyfriend. He's visiting from Gotham," Zatanna said, barely above a whisper.

Robin put his other arm around his girlfriend. It was painfully obvious that these girls were bullies. The blonde smirked but tossed her blonde hair, a confident look in her eyes.

"Well he is cute I'll give you that," the blonde said "Wanna dump the loser and hang with someone that's actually cool?" she offered him.

Robin was shocked. How could someone be so mean and spiteful? Even with the shades everyone could see that Rob was angry.

"Heck no!" he exclaimed "Even if I was single, which I'm happily not, why would I hang-out with such a spiteful fake-blonde?"

Zatanna looked up at him (he had had a growth-spirt and was taller). She smiled at him and he smiled back. Zatanna smiled at the blonde with a look that said 'Take that!' and she rested further into Robin's arms.

"Time for you to go, Lizzie," Zatanna said, mimicing Robin's signiture smirk.

"DORK!" Lizzie shouted before running away, her gang awkwardly following.

Robin and Zatanna started laughing and walked the opposite direction. Then Rob's comm link beeped alive.

"Y-yeah?" he answered, pressing the comm button in his ear.

"Robin, Zatanna, return to cave," Batman said before sighning off.

* * *

When Robin and Zatanna, now in uniform, walked into the briefing room they stopped dead. A wierd, light, energy thing was spiralling above the ground. The Team and League were there.

"What the heck is tha-" Robin started.

"Not sure," his mentor interupted "But the physics are similar to that of the energy signiture of a teleporter-metahuman and is also similar to the Zeta-beams,"

The thing started to pulse and the room was filled with bright light. When it passed the thing was gone but 3 disgruntled teens and a disgruntled kid were left. They stood up and everyone, in cluding them, just stared at one another...

* * *

**Love? Like? Or hate? Please review! Or I'll cry :( for reals!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who are they?

* * *

The Team and League stared at their new arrivals. One out of the 4 was a girl. She had raven hair and a mask exactly like Robin's. She was wearing a veriation of his uniform. Her's had a red mini-skirt with a neon pink stripe around the edge and a black stripe next to that, on top of her trousers. Her cape was black but didn't have a yellow inside, that was also black and had a neon pink stipe at the bottom and a red one above that. Her utility belt was yellow but the pockets themselves were red. She had a diaginal red strip going up to her knees on both trouser legs. One of the boys were a head taller than the girl. He had a black cloak with a red inside and a hood. Black short sleeved t-shirt with a red diaginal stripe like a shash. He had black trousers and red converse shoes with white solse and laces. He had black fingerless bike-gloves with red nuckles. He pulled his hood down and revealed to be wearing a Domino mask exept his eyes were red not white and had a mob of black hair, the same messed-up style as Robin's. What struck the Team and League was he was Martian green. Another boy was the same hight as the girl. He had red hair with some blonde showing through that made it look more like flames. He had a sleevless, black, leather jacket with a hood and was wearing a Domino mask. On his jacket was the Flash lightning bolt on top of Artemis's Arrow emblem. He had a red long-sleeved top with yellow flames at the edge of the sleeves, that went down to his elbows, under his jacket. He had black cargo pants with red and yellow flames at the bottom of the legs and was wearing black boots like Artemis's. He had gloves that looked like black versions of Kid Flash's that stopped short so you could see an inch of his arm. On his back was a black quiver with the Flash lightning bolt on and attached to his belt was a collapsible bow. The 4th and final person was the kid. He was barely 3/4 the hight of the girl and was wearing a mini Zatara outfit. He wore a Domino mask and he had a black, red tipped wond with a metal lions head at the other end. Robin gulped and stepped forward, in front of the girl.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked, a little shaken.

"Where do I begin..." the girl said, a strangly familiar smirk on her face "Well... we come from 22 years into the future,"

"Yeah right," said Kid Flash, zipping over to get a good look at the redhead "Who are you?" he asked.

"Speed Arrow and you're Wallace West," he said.

Everyone stared.

"How'd ya..." Wally didn't finish his question.

"We know all your real names," said the girl "Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock, Roquel Ervin, Kalder'ahm, M'gann M'orzz more comonly known as Megan Morse, Conner Kent, Wally West... do I really have to say Robin's real name?" she pointed to each person as she named them.

"We know the Justice Leagues real names too," said the kid "Well, they do," he jestured to his companions "I can never remember them,"

"You said you came from 22 years into the future," said Batman "Who are you?"

"Well..." the girl began "In the future _I'm_ Robin," everyone went wide-eyed "The green guy is Boy Martian, Mr Dark-and-Gloomy is Speed Arrow and the short-stuff is my little brother, the second Zatara,"

"What are your real names? Or will that damage the time-stream?" asked Artemis.

"Well, according to your future selves you don't remember the next 3 days. So I guess it'll be ok..." the girl looked worried, but then she started to look develish "The easiest way to explain who me and my brother are is to expose to you lot who your Robin is. Relax, Rob, no one will remember... Robin is really Richard John Grayson," everyone gasped.

The Team looked to Robin, who looked to Batman, who nodded at him. His identity was blown. He didn't need the mask. Robin pulled it off and put it in his utility belt for safe keeping. Everyone gasped again.

"If Rob's Richard Grayson... then who does that make Batman?" Kid Flash croaked the last line.

"Makes him Bruce Wayne," said the future Robin "Actually, maybe I should have said that with more challant. Ok, back to our real names,"

"Don't freak-out 'kay?" asked Boy Martian "My real name is M'att Th'hoo Miller. People call me Mathew or Matt or M'att if you can pronounce it. My mom is Constance Miller, yes she is human. My dad on the other hand..." Boy Martian scowled "My dad's a Green Martian. Not just any Green Martian either," everyone leaned towards him, hating the suspence "My Martian dad is Martian Manhunter!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned to the Martian in question. He was as shocked as they were.

"I age like a human. I haven't been born yet. I'm 14..." his eyes glowed Martian green under his mask, then he scowled again "To answer your unspoken question Manhunter, I have telepathy, telekinesis, camoflage, shape-shifting and density shifting,"

Manhunter looked at him.

"Y-you read my mind?" he seemed doughtful "A half-human son..."

"Yeah. Ya not to thrilled in our time either. You only ever checked on Mom about twice a year. You only took full interest in me when I was 10 and read you mind. I developed telekinesis when I was 11, shape-shifting when I was 12, camoflage when I was 13 and I developed density-shifting about 6 months ago," M'att said, his clothes responded to his mental comand and his mask disappeared to reveal he had normal eyes except his eye color was red "Who's next in their origan? Speed Arrow?"

Speed Arrow pulled of his mask to reveal he had gray eyes like Artemis.

"My real name's Will West. My dad's the current Flash for our time. In this time he's called Kid Flash," everyone stared at Wally and Will "Drama doesn't stop there. My mom's Artemis," Artemis held her breath "I'm not an only child either. I've got 3 older brothers, all with super-speed. Henry's the oldest he's 20, ya had him when you were 18 Artemis. A month later Dad proposed. Anyway, then it's Benjy and he's 17. He's way more interested in girls than his powers. Then it's Lenny, age 16 and he's a total nerd. I'm the only one in crime-fighting and I'm 13 almost 14," everyone stared in disbelief "I wasn't to good at hand-to-hand combat so Mom taught me archery. That's how I became Speed Arrow," Will finished his explination.

"You're. My. Son?" said Wally "No way!"

"Yes way!" said Will, smirking "Do a DNA test if ya want. Results should be 50% Kid Flash and 50% Artemis. I recomend you wait though. You're gonna want to test our Robin and Zatara's DNA first,"

"Why?" asked Dick.

"Well, to start with..." she and Zatara 2 took off their masks in unison, she had deep-sapphire eyes and Zatara had light neon blue eyes "My real name's Marry Sindella Grayson. My brother here is Giovarni John Grayson," she patted Zatara's sholder "Our parents are Nightwing, formally known as Robin, and the retired super-hero, Zatanna,"

Everyone gasped and went wide-eyed. Even Batman showed his surprise.

"You... _what?!"_ exlaimed Dick.

"Basically. When you and Zatanna are 22 you get married. Then when you're 23 Mom got pregnant with me and gave up being a super-hero to raise me. Then when you were 26 you had Gi," Mary patted Giovarni's sholder again "3 years ago, me and Giovarni realized our parents had a lot of secrets. Some times Dad came home ruffed up. I mean really ruffed up, scars, burns, stab marks and a few gun shot wonds. Well, Mom and Dad had this study. Me and Gi were pretty sure it held some answers. So one night I hacked into Dad's keypad and got us entry. When we went inside we descovered our Dad was Nightwing! We started training to be super-hero proteges. No one's aloud on an offical Team mission 'til they're 10... unless their mentor says otherwise," said Mary "My mentor isn't Nightwing. It's Tim Drake, who was the 3ed Robin. He now goes by Redbeak. Tim Drake was Dick Grayson's protege. Before you ask the second Robin was Batman's second Robin. Poor JT. He died 4 years before I was born. Well, that's our story,"** (I invented the name Redbeak. I don't know if Tim has another Super-hero identity.)**

Everyone just stared around a bit. Shuffling. The first to snap out of it was Artemis.

"Wait a minute... is there only one girl on the Team in 22 years?!" she asked.

"Nah," said Mery "There's Conner's and M'gann's daughter Supergirl. And there's Aqualad's and Rocket's daughter Aqualas. And there's Sword-Swipe,"

"Who's Sword-Swipe's parents?" asked Red Arrow.

"Well..." the future Team suddenly got nervous "Don't kill me for saying this but... Sword-Swipe is called Lian and she's your daughter..."

"Why would I kill you for saying that?" asked Red Arrow.

"Because her mother is Cheshire," it was the loudest gasp so far.

* * *

"WHAT!" shouted Red Arrow after it had fully sunk in.

"Sorry! Jade gave up being an assasin for a while. But you got so obsessed with finding the real Roy Harper she left you and returned to a life of crime, although she didn't return to the League of Shadows thank goodness. She found a lead and you and her rescued Speedy. Speedy later became Arsinal. And Cheshire is all good now. Well... mostly, sometimes she robs the odd julary store," said Mary with speed that would make the 3 speedsters jelouse.

"Yeah..." sighed Will "Good ol' Auntie Jade,"

"Wait... I find the real Roy?!" said Red Arrow.

"You and you kick-butt wife do, yes," said Mary "I just remembered. Weren't you gonna do DNA tests?" she asked Batman.

"Hold out you arms," he said and the 4 time-travellers stuck out their arms and rolled up their sleeves.

* * *

**Love? Like? Hate? Share you feelings! Oh, and check out my other fanfics. The Apprentise, Cracked and Young Justice in MARVEL-mainia. Keep reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talk of the Future

* * *

Batman inserted the small viles of the sepoded time-travellers blood into the computer and ran a DNA scan.

"Subject A: Mary S. Grayson, 50% Robin 50% Zatanna," the computer annoynced, confirming Mary's claim.

Batman switched Mary's blood with Giovarni's and reset the scan.

"Subject B: Giovarni J. Grayson, 50% Robin 50% Zatanna, Subject B- biological sibling to Subject A," the computer annoynced.

Giovarni nudged Mary.

"No matter how many times you say I ain't ya brother that confirms it!" he said with a Robin-smirk.

Batman inserted Speed Arrow's blood.

"Subject C: William West, 50% Kid Flash 50% Artemis," with this confirmation Wally and Artemis shuffled slightly away from each other.

Batman took a look at the vile of green blood that was taken from M'att before insurting it into the computer.

"Subject D: M'att Th'hoo Miller, 50% Martian Manhunter 50% unknown," the computer annoynced, hearing his DNA results made M'att scowl at Manhunter.

"That confirms it," said Batman "Team, meet your kids,"

The Team just stared at their kids from the future. Then something dawned on Robin...

"Why'd ya come back in time?" he asked.

M'att, Giovarni and Will looked at Mary, who straitened her back and put her gloved hand and started typing on what was only just realized to be a keyboard. A prodjection was admitted by her computer-glove and it showed an orange rock.

"This is Crushmandine 24," she began "In the future an alien race has annoynced they intend to invade Earth. Crushmandine 24 is the only known element to affect them. Like Kryptonite to a Kryptonian. Problem is the last known location to any on Earth was out of date by 22 years. The Justice League, by which I mean you guys, blacked-out for 3 days from the 6th to the 9th of June. Earlier today a time-locked file opened up and it told us what happened those 72 hours. It also said how to send us back in time and how to get back and everything we need," said Mary.

"We need your help to get it," said M'att "If we fail the Earth will be invaded and it will be the exact opposite of an aster. We really need you to get traught and help us,"

The Team stared at them.

"Did you just say aster and traught?" asked Roquel.

"Yup. Why?" asked M'att.

"Those are Rob's made-up words," said Artemis.

"Oh yeah! BTW, Rob's made-up words catch on. In the future you all say them and since we were raised hearing them we say them too. Even civvies that heard Nightwing say them say them. Congrats Robin, your slaundering of the English laungage pays off!" said Mary, smirking "I remember the one day, a few years back, when Dad said _over_welmed. Everyone else was well overwelmed and Uncle Wally was kicking himself because he had turned off his video camera 10 seconds before so there is no actual proof Dad said overwelmed!" Mary let out a luagh that sounded just like Robin's.

"Back to buisness," said Batman "Tomorrow you will go after this Crushmandine 24. Today..." he wondered for a moment "Team, entertain your kids," and he walked through a zeta-tube.

The League got the message and started to leave.

* * *

When everyone was gone, encluding Red Arrow, the Team stared at their kids.

"First we need to get you something to wear," said Zatanna.

"No prob," said Mary "Bro, your more talented in the magical arts. You do the spell to change Will's clothes," Giovarni nodded.

"Egnahc em otni ym nailivic sehtolc," said Mary.

"Egnahc em dna s'lliW otni ruo nailivic sehtolc," said Giovarni.

A swiralling mist moved up Mary, Giovarni and Will. Mary's Robin uniform changed in to wripped-at-the-knees jeans, a long sleeved top with a hood under a short-sleeved top and sneakers. Giovarni was now wearing a light blue short-sleeved top and dark blue jogging bottoms and sneakers. Will was now in black jeans, red top and a green hoodie. They looked over at M'att. He rolled his red eyes and sent out mental comands. His trousers became jeans, his cloak became a jacket but he kept his gloves, top and shoes the same.

"Ok... wanna watch T.V?" asked Wally.

"Sure... I bet knone of our fave shows are on," said Mary, smirking.

"What are your fave shows?" asked Artemis.

"Super-hero Trials, Back-Flash, the News and Villainry Dictonaries," said Will.

"Oh uh? What are they about?" asked Roquel as they all started towards to living/kitchan erea.

"Super-hero Trials can vary. From animated fanfics to quizes about past heroes. Once they walked around Gotham, waiting for a Bat to appear. They managed to get footage of Nightwing punching the crud out of Robo-tron," said M'att.

"Robo-tron? Who's that?" asked Wally.

"Some robo-super-villain you meet him in a few years," said Will.

"Back-Flash is pretty good," said Mary "Using NASA tech they give everyday people super-powers and see how they use them in their everyday lives. Then they put them in an obstical course were they play super-hero,"

"The News I get," said Dick "What about that last one?"

"Villainry Dictonaries? It's a documentory series. Each episode depicks a past super-villain. My favourite episode is episode 54: THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME, THE JOKER. It's a pretty good series. New episode every weak," said M'att.

"I hate Villainry Dictonaries! It's stupid and lame and..." exclaimed Giovarni, Mary looked at him with a smirk.

"He's just saying that because he got scared out of his mind at the first episode. And it wasn't even a scary one," said Mary.

"Yeah," said Will "The ones about the villains that tortured people, those are scary. The first episode when the host Betty Ross says about her facination about super-villains. That's not scary,"

"Shut-up, Wilma," said Giovarni.

Will grabbed Giovarni and lifted him off his feet.

"Don't call me that!" Will hissed before letting Giovarni down.

* * *

Not wanting to leave the time-travellers alone and not wanting to be stuck in uniform, the Team one by one went to get changed. Wally sat on one of the green sofas, flicking through channels.

"Lame. Boring. Seen it. Don't wanna see it..." he said repeativly.

"I can't believe I marry you," hissed Artemis, she looked over at her son "Tell me he metures!"

"Sorry, Artemis, Dad still on occasion, acts like when he was 16," said Will.

"What about R- Dick?" asked Zatanna, looking over to Mary "Is there anything differant about him?"

Mary looked at the teenaged version of her father.

"Well, Robin is a whole more challant. Nightwing is a bit more like Bats. But his secret ID is fun," said Mary.

"You said we won't remember the next 3 days," said Kaldur "Why?"

"Don't know. Dad said that you and the League all blacked-out for 3 days. Then this morning some mistery file opened up and told us we needed to go back in time," said Mary "I'm guessing a side-affect of interacting with time-travellers is memory loss. Not even Miss M or Manhunter could jog your memories,"

"So..." said Wally "How many sons do I have again?"

"4, Henry, Benjy and Lenny," Will said, smiling "We all have super-speed. Artemis is probably gonna hit ya because you got her pregnant when she was 18. You sorta rushed into marrage a bit,"

Artemis then punched Wally hard.

"OU!" he yelped.

"That's 2 years away!" Artemis yelled at him.

M'gann then sat next to Mary, crosslegged on the couch.

"You said Conner and I have kids," she said "How many?"

"2. Superboy and Supergirl and they don't stop argueing. Sometimes we have to give them very week kryptonite to shut them up," said Mary "Their real names are Cameron and Miranda Kent. On our Team there's also Rachel Ervin, who's Aqualas, and Benny Smith. Benny's Batboy, the protege of Batgirl,"

Dick looked at Mary in a funny way.

"Batgirl? Who's she?" he asked.

"You know her as Barbara Gordon," said Mary.

"Barbara?!" exclaimed Dick.

"Who's she?" Zatanna asked him, arms crossed and glaring.

"She's a friend at school," said Dick, putting his hands up to surrender "She's the comishinor's daughter,"

* * *

After going through several things that were yet to happen the conversation died. M'gann had started making dinner. Artemis was still glaring at Wally. Zatanna and Dick had made-up. M'att had gone into camoflage mode and was density shifting around the Cave, mainly because he was board but also because he wanted to see if it was differant.

_"How did a hybread develop density shifting?" _she wondered to herself.

_"Don't know. Probably because of my over-powerful dad," _M'att's voice rang in her head.

_"Get out of my head!" _she somewhat yelled, she had been trying to density shift and some hybread just woke-up one day with it? Not fair in her opinion.

At this moment, M'att slid through the cieling and landed, crosslegged, on a sofa next to Will. Everyone started to fidget, the awkwardness of meeting their future kids settling in.

"Well," said Will, standing up "I'm gonna go for a run around the Cave. I really need to stretch my legs. Be back in a flash," and he disappeared.

"Did he just say 'Be back in a flash'?" asked Wally.

"Yep. It was the first sentence he ever managed to say. His second was 'Gimme food'," said Mary "He spent way to much time with your uncle Barry,"

"I hate my uncle's catchfrase," Wally said.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Review! By the way, I forgot to mention in the fanfic that the future M'gann is pregnant with her 3ed child. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He needs crutches / Nightwing and Batboy talk

* * *

Everyone sat awkwardly at dinner. Giovarni barely ate a thing. M'gann looked over at him, worried she had messed up dinner.

"Relax M'gann," said M'att "Giovarni isn't eating that much because he's allergic to most of it,"

M'gann scowled at M'att.

"You read my mind... again," she stated.

"Sorry. Some times it happens on its own. Just hope I don't loose control of my telekinesis," said M'att, smiling at the last thing.

"Mary," said Giovarni and Mary looked at him "Your hair,"

Everyone not from the future looked at the Grayson siblings confused. Mary grabbed a strand of her hair and examind it then realized what her brother meant.

"Tel ym der sthgilhgih wohs," Mary said.

Her raven hair shifted and bright red highlights appeared. Everyone at the table other than Will, M'att and Giovarni stared at her. Dick and Zatanna espesially. Both thinking, _We let her do that? _since they were both her parents. M'gann started clearing away the empty plates and Zatanna got up to help her.

"Thank you M'gann for the meal," said Kalder "I'll be in the pool if anyone needs me," and he left.

"Thanks M'gann!" chirped Roquel "I gotta get home," and she left.

People continued to leave until all the people without a future relative were gone. In cluding Superboy who had gone to his room to sleep. No one knew it but Batman had ordered Dick to stay to keep an eye on the guests. Giovarni stood up and stretched then went wide-eyed.

"Spells worn off!" he exclaimed and he fell to the floor.

"Gi!" Mary exclaimed, helping him up.

Giovarni stood limply, his arm around his sister for seport. Everyone who didn't know looked bewildered.

"I was born with poor leg seport," Giovarni explained "I have to use crutches. When I'm Zatara I use a spell to give me the leg seport I wasn't born with. Problem is I'm only stronge enough to make it last 4 hours. After it weres off I have to wait another 4 hours before I can re-cast it,"

"When Mom casts it..." Zatanna blushed, remembering she was her mom "it lasts 8 hours and she only has to wait 2 before she can re-cast," said Mary.

Mary, still seporting Giovarni, reached into her sleeve and pulled out her utility belt. She sat her brother down and laid the gold-and-red belt on the table. She pulled out of the 2 most rectangler pockets 2 of the same thing. It appeared to be a metal bar that folded over. One half was padded and slightly curved, as if something was meant to rest on it. Mary unfolded the bars to they made 2 L shapes, flicked a switch and pulled at the rubbed tub at the end of the not-curved side. When she pulled until the bars limit they were obviously crutches. Giovarni took them and stood up, still looking a little weak. Mary rehid her utility belt.

"Y-you need crutches?" said Dick, still bewildered.

"Yeah. But it's ok. I've always needed them," said Giovarni.

* * *

...22 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE...

Nightwing examined the tech that had sent his son and daughter back in time. It had to be kept under constant suppervision or it could have overloaded thus trapping 4 kids in the wrong time. Batboy sat on a table, watching Nightwing work.

"How the heck do ya understand all this stuff Dick?" Batboy asked.

Unlike most of the Young Justice Team, Batboy wasn't a second-generation member (or, as the Team called it, a Legacy-member) so he hadn't grown-up thinking Dick Grayson as an uncle. In fact, Batboy only met Nightwing when Batman had called all the Bats; Nightwing, Batgirl, Redbeak, Robin and himself, to the Batcave on a case that he couldn't handle alone. One thing was for sure, after that first meeting of the other Bats, Batboy didn't like Robin.

"Easy, Benny," said Nightwing, still looking at the overload levels "My 9 years of training with Batman in cluded learning to opporate or figure out how to opporate any kind of computer,"

"Ok, Dick..." something in Batboy's voice told Nightwing there was something else.

"What's wrong B.B?" the adult asked.

"Don't call me B.B," said Batboy "Nothing's wrong," he lied.

"You're trying to lie to Batman's first protege? Batman. As in the world's greatest detective. See how stupid an idea as lieing to me is?" said Nightwing, pealing off his mask and sitting next to Batboy.

Batboy looked at Dick and pulled down is cowl. He always fealt more comfortable talking to an un-masked superhero when he was also un-masked. Made him feel equal.

"Why did Boy Martian, Zatara, Speed Arrow and Robin get to go?" said Benny, saying Robin last to throw Nightwing off his trail.

"You mean; why did Robin get to go and not you?" said Nightwing, Benny's attempts had failed "You weren't in the file. We didn't want to change history to much. Also, I can see there's another thing that's wrong,"

"Well..." Benny breathed out heavily "I've been Batgirl's protege for 2 years and have been a member of Young Justice for 6 months. But still everyone treats Batboy as a kid," said Benny.

"Benny..." said Nightwing "You're 12. People will be treating you as a kid until your 13 when you'll be treated as a teenager. I see what you mean. Super-villains and chriminals treated me as a stupid idiot when I first appeared as Robin. True, I was 9, but I was really ticked,"

"What did ya do?" asked Benny, taking an interest.

"About a month after becoming Robin me and Bats went to stop a jewlary store robbery. Batman didn't know that the culprit was Joker. And I wasn't ready to help face Joker yet. Whilest Bats took down Joker, I was left with some hired guns to face. It was going pretty well until I got shot in the wrist," Nightwing rolled up his sleeve to reveal a round scar that was barely visible.

"How'd I miss that?" muttered Benny "Go on. I wanna know what happens," he urged.

"Batman then came and took out the sun-of-a-gun who shot me. But he had gotten destracted from Joker. I was bleeding fast, even though I was 9, I refused to cry. I tripped over and I looked up to see the Joker standing above me. With a knife he intended to plunge into my wrist to wosen my fatel wound. But when I thought I was about to die I realized something,"

"What?!" Benny said, eagerly.

"This was the chance I was waiting for. A chance to prove myself. I got determined, spun round on my back and kicked the Joker in the lower legs so he tripped up. I got up and kicked the knife out of his hands. But he was getting up. Then I remembered my utility belt. Felt like an idiot forgetting all about it," Dick laughed at the memory "I got a bird-a-rang that would release knock-out gas and set it off. I had already put on my re-breaver. Batman seemed to know what I was gonna do before I did because he had his re-breaver on too. After that anyone we faced knew not to treat me like an annoying lost puppy,"

"So I just need to prove myself?" said Benny.

"Yep. They hardly know you and you hardly know them. I've noticed you always say no when they invite you into Happy Harbor with them. Next time they ask say yes. You're on a road that will make you just like Batman," said Nightwing.

"Thanks Dick. I say no because I'm terrable at making friends and I'm paranoid something will go wrong," said Benny, hugging himself.

"Your a super-hero protege. If Batgirl hasn't taught you to be brave enough to take some social-life risks then she isn't a very good mentor," said Nightwing.

"I resent that remark Boy Blunder," said Batgirl, walking to them.

* * *

**As far as I know, there isn't a Batboy. I invented the character, just like I inventer Boy Martian, Speed Arrow, Aqualas, this fanfics vergins of Superboy and Supergirl, this fanfics Zatara and this fanfics Robin. Basically the only actually a YJ character is Sword-Swipe and I invented her persona! Read on my reader!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Blast from the Future!

* * *

The next day, almost as soon as everyone was there, Batman called everyone into the briefing room. RThey stood before the Dark Knight, all in uniform.

"I've located the Crushmandine 24. It's in Alaska. A 1 and a half hour Bio-ship trip," he said "Is there anything we need to know about this element?" he looked at Mary.

"Just don't touch it. It's harmless to be around, unless you touch it with bare hands. Then it mutates you. That mutation has killed many. There's only one surviver known," said Mary "Just let me handle it,"

Batman nodded "Team, polar-stelf,"

Wally pressed the emblem on his costume and it turned white and light blue. The other went to change. Will pressed his emblem and all the black he was wearing, minus the mask, turned white and the red and yellow flames turned light blue. M'att sent out mental commands and his clothes complied. All black turned white and the red turned light blue, also leaving out the mask.

"Egnahc ym mrofinu ot ralop-flets," Mary said.

The mist curcled around her and her uniform changed. Now it was exactly like Dick's polar-stelf. Only, instead of the cowl he wore to hide his black hair, Mary had Zatanna's cloak and hood.

"Egnahc ym mrofinu ot ralop-flets," said Giovarni.

The mist curcled around him and, of course, his uniform changed. His clothes were now white instead of black and he had aquired a cloak and hood like Zatanna's. When the Team returned from changing, they were surprised at the polar-stelf the time-travellers wore. The similarities in costume were strange.

"Wow! Similar," said Wally, who had only just noticed the time-travellers change of uniform.

"Well... we are Legecy-members of Young Justice," said Mary, smiling.

"Two questions. 1) What's a Legecy-member. 2) What's Young Justice?" asked Rocket.

"If you're a Legecy-member that means you're a second-generation member which means you're the younger relative of a past member. And Young Justice is what the papers call the Team," explained Mary.

"Wait a minute... the world knows about our _covert operations _team?" said Robin, enforcing the reason the Team was formed.

"Hey, don't blame us. The papers figured it out. In stead of, you know, letting them confirm it and use it to say 'Don't trust the League' because people are saying that, you annoynced it!" said Mary "It was the only way to keep the publics trust,"

"Enough talk," said Batman "Go get the Crushmandine 24," and he left.

* * *

They all sat in the now slightly crowded Bio-ship. Mary had her hood down and was pleased that she didn't have to hide her highlights. In her time she had to hide her highlights when ever she was Robin otherwise people may get suspisious about the fact both Mary Grayson and Robin got red highlights at the same time. Kid Flash was thinking. In 2 years he was gonna get a son, then over the 20 years after that he was gonna get 3 more. All with super-speed. Then he thought of something.

"What do we call Mary on the mission?" he asked "There's 2 Robins. They might get confused,"

"Just call me Mary. I haven't been born yet so that isn't an issue," she said, looking behind herself at him.

The speedster shut up then. Still lost in the thoughts of marrying Artemis in 2 years. Artemis was still angry at him for getting her pregnant when she was only 18. Then it hit her. She was told she had Henry when she was 18, what if she was 17 when Henry was conseaved? If this was true than she was totally going to kick Wally in places that should never be kicked.

"Will?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to look at her.

"You said I have your brother Henry when I was 18. Do you know how old I was when he was conseaved?" she asked, feeling awkward she had asked a 13-year-old this.

"Ha ha... what?" said Will, snickering awkwardly "As far as I know you found out you were 2 months along a full 2 months after your 18th birthday. You can guess what Dad gave ya for your birthday present," Will laughed after turning to face the front again.

Everyone stared at his somewhat desturbed sense of humor. Wally gulped. Artemis glared at him. Seeing this, Wally started to be relieved they forget all about meeting their future son.

* * *

The Bio-ship landed 2 miles out from the Crushmandine 24 location. There was to much danger of the Bio-ship freezing up or collapsing so they had to walk the rest of the way. Mary had a metal and glass apsule attached to a leather handle that was around her shoulder. It was pretty obvious that it was for the Crushmandine 24. They slowly started to trudge across the snow. Kid Flash started complaining pretty soon but didn't again after Artemis punched him. They trudged through the snow. Mary had her hood up, as did Zatara. They followed Mary, who was following the map on her hollo-computer. Robin accasionally looked down at his own hollow-computer to make sure they were going the right way. Superboy suddenly stopped and tensed up.

"Superboy?" said Miss Martian, consurned "Are you ok?"

"I hear something," he replied "We're not alone on this montain..."

"Right you are Superboy!" called out Cheshire, standing on a ridge above them "Hey sis! What's up?!"

Will surpressed a laugh. That was his Aunt Jade 22 years younger? He found it hillarious!

"What do you want Cheshire?" said Robin, taking out his escima sticks.

"I'm here to see the time-travellers," said Cheshire, putting her swords back in their hilters "Red told me about Sword-Swipe,"

Everyone looked bewildered. The time-travellers smiled. Did they forget to mention that Cheshire and Red Arrow were dating? Oops! Cheshire jumped from the ridge and landed in front of Mary.

"Yep. She looks exactly like you, you know. She even enjoys violence the same way," said Mary, smiling.

"And that makes Speed Arrow...?" Cheshire waited for an answer to an obvious question.

"Your nephew," said Will "One of 4,"

"I'm telling you as a favour. Sportsmaster and a bunch of Shadows are here looking for y-" Cheshire was cut short.

"Good to see were your loalties lie, Jade," said Sportsmaster.

Him and a bunch of Shadows had appeared out of no where. And soon, a fight broke out. Sportsmaster was about to hit Zatanna with a javelin when... a bat-a-rang knocked it out of his hands.

"Thanks Mary / Robin," she shouted.

"Wasn't me, Zee," said Robin, knocking a Shadow out with an escima stick.

"Wasn't me either," said Mary.

Everyone looked to the sky and saw... the exact same thing that had appeared when Mary, Will, Giovarni and M'att had appeared. It closed up and Mary knew what that meant. A boy in a short-sleeved Batman costume appeared and round-housed kicked Sportsmaster.

"For once I'm glad to see you B.B," said Mary, walking up to him.

"What's with you and Nightwing? Don't call me B.B! The name's Batboy!" said Batboy.

"Whatever B.B!" said Mary, pushing him out of the way of a ricochet bullet.

"You're Batboy?" said Robin, appearing out of no where.

"Wow. You really do grow when your older," said Batboy.

Meanwhile, Aqualad and Rocket were having trouble, fighting back-to-back. Suddenly a wave of icy water appeared and knocked out the oposition. A black girl in a long sleeved Aqualad costume, 5 earings in and water-gauntles strapped to her wrists walked up.

"Missed us?!" she said, flicking her blonde and brown hair "I'm Aqualas," she said, smiling at Aqualad and Rocket in a knowing way.

Superboy and Miss Martian had started having trouble when a girl liturally fell from the sky and punched the guy Superboy was facing in the head. A boy appeared and threw the guy Miss Martian was facing away.

"I'm Supergirl," said the girl, running her fingers through her black hair "That's my brother,"

"Superboy, mark 2," he said, shaking some snow from him red hair.

The fight was now over. Even though Sportsmaster and the Shadows were gone, Cheshire was hanging around. She stepped closer and 2 swords were crossed over her neck, the swordsman was behind her.

"Good to see you still have it in 22 years, Mom," said the swordsman.

"Hillarious Lian," said Aqualas.

Lian withdrew her swords and slid them in her belt. There was a moment of silence before Zatara spoke up.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Ha!" taunted Batboy "Nightwing found some more imfo and tada! We're here!"

"Wow. I go backwards in time 22 years and I still can't be rid of you. Can I, Batboy?" said Mary.

"Oh like seeing you is a treat Robin!" they glared at each other.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Kid Flash suddenly shouted "It was comfusing/awkward enough with you guys here," he jestered to the first group of time-travellers "Now you lot?!"

"Cool it Wally," said Superboy/Cameron Kent "We're here because the file said we came at this exact moment in time,"

"So, who are you?" asked Superboy/Conner Kent.

"Name's Cameron. Cameron Kent. This is my little sister, Miranda Kent," said Cameron.

"Hi!" said Miranda, waving.

"They're your kids," Mary said to Conner and M'gann.

"W-what are you powers?" asked M'gann.

The Super-siblings looked at each other.

"Super-strength," they said in unison.

"Anything else?" asked Conner, surpressing the fact he was thrilled they both had Kryptonian powers.

"Well... I have some telepathy. Not alot. I mainly use it to, like, tell someone if someone's at the door. It minimizes shouting back home," said Miranda.

M'gann smiled at this. She was starting to like her future daughter already.

"I don't having any Martian powers," said Cameron "But I got super-hearing,"

"Wow," said Batboy, sarcastically "You two have gone more than 30 seconds without fighting. That's a record," he smiled.

"Shut-up Batboy!" hissed Cameron.

"So... who's Batboy," said Dick, nonchallantly.

Batboy growned and pulled down his cowl. He looked at them all with brown eyes.

"My name's Benny Smith. Comishinor Smith's son. I know, I know. It's exactly like Barbara's sitchuation!" Batboy said, throwing back his arms in exageration.

Cheshire and Sword-Swipe were off a little way away, talking. Probably about violence, swords and boys. No one knew that under the cat-mask, Cheshire was beaming with the fact she managed to successfully leave the League of Shadows.

"So who's Aqualas?" asked Wally.

"I'm Aqualad's and Rocket's daughter. Well... in our time Aqualad has become Aquaman," said Aqualas "The secret ID is Rachel Ervin. I'm 15,"

"We better get the Crushmandine 24. Next thing we know, your parents will have appeared," said Wally "Hey Will. Race ya to the top of that ledge!"

"You're on!" and they zipped away.

"Woooow," said Cameron "Uncle Wally really hasn't shanged from when he was a teenager,"

And they all, including Cheshire, started heading for the Crushmandine 24.

* * *

**How ya liking it? BTW, I did know something about there being a Red Robin. I was pretty sure it was Tim Drake. I wasn't entirally sure. Besides, there's already 2 Robins in this fanfic. Also, for those who are happy I made future M'gann pregnant here's a spoiler, the baby's gonna have Martian powers and it looks like a Martian so its gonna need to shape-shift, like its mother, to look human. READ ON! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The boring Wait

* * *

Now that even more future Team members were there the silence while walking was awkward. No one thought to ask why Cheshire was helping. Maybe she wanted to get to know her daughter? Nah. Probably not. Will and Wally had returned from their race and both were bord. Mary lead them up the mountain while everyone else explained relations and all that future stuff to Cheshire.

"So bird-girl and magic-kid are Robin and Zatanna's kids?" Cheshire said, bewildered "I didn't even know they were dating,"

Lian laughed a bit and smiled. Cheshire had taken off her mask. The resemblance between her and Sword-Swipe was uncanny. Batboy often looked behind them to make sure he wasn't seeing double. Cheshire started asking Will about his brothers. This gave Wally the feeling that Cheshire was going to kill him for inpreganating her sister.

"They're fine. Henry's a stiff. He's actually against super-heroes! Whenever Mom or Dad comes home with a broken limb or a gun shot wond he lectures them about how it's the job of the police... gabble gabble... it's illigal to be vigalanties... blah blah blah... you could get killed... more blah blah blah... And reasently he's added... How could you agree to make Will a super-hero, he's barely 13... blah blah blah! I'm pretty sure the only reason he hasn't sold us out is because we're family. That and he doesn't want anyone knowing he has super-speed," said Will.

"Sounds like a buzz-kill," said Cheshire.

"He is. He glares at us disaprovingly at Thanksgiving," said Lian "Him and Benjy and Lenny are the only relatives I have that ain't super-heroes. Henry's even stopped calling Nightwing Uncle because of it,"

"Nightwing is Bird-boy grown-up right?" said Cheshire, questioning her knolladge.

"Yep. Basically, everyone here that's from this time we all call our Aunts and Uncles. Benjy's more fun than Henry," said Lian.

"Waaaaaaay more fun. Although if he sees a cute girl looking for a ride he'll make you walk home," said Will "Lucky I have super-speed,"

"So what's Lenny like?" Cheshire asked her nephew.

"3 words. A. Total. Nerd," Will said "He's way to sencible to be a super-hero. He has to count all the veriables, calculate every angle and decide on the best course of action. On top of that he's a pasafist,"

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold up..." said Robin, turning to face Will "The son of Kid Flash... who beets up thugs... is against violence?"

"Yep. Weird right?" said Will, smiling happily.

"And Crushmandine 24 is...?" asked Cheshire.

"We need to get it because in the future it's the oly thing that can stop an alien invasion," said Mary "Enough chit-chat. Let's get moving!" she urged.

* * *

They soon came to the top of a ridge. Down in the valley below was where the Crushmandine 24 was located.

"How are we meant to get down there?" Wally asked.

Mary smirked. She took out her grappling hook and shot it at the most stable looking rock. Then fell downwards. Zatara stomped on the ground and a magic curcle appeared beniethe his feet and carried him down. Robin did the same as Mary. Artemis and Speed Arrow shot arrows and slid down the cliff-side with the attached ropes. Wally looked to Zatanna for help, she chanted some words and another magical curcle appeared, carrying them and Cheshire and Sword-Swipe down. Rocket shrugged at Superboy and floated down beside Miss Martian. Superboy just jumped, his desent slowed by Miss Martian's telekinesis. Cameron, Miranda and Batboy looked at one another. Then at Boy Martian.

"We're gonna stay up here as look outs!" he shouted down to the desending Team.

"Ok," Mary shouted back.

* * *

The ground Team started walking towards the location. Only a few feet away. Mary stopped dead.

"Right here. The Crushmandine 24 is right here," she said, pointing below her.

Superboy walked over, Mary stepped aside. He pointed to the ground and she nodded. Superboy punched the ground hard. Miss Martian levertated the loosened dirt away.

"How deep?" asked Superboy.

Both Robins checked their hollow-computers.

"10 feet," they said in unison.

Superboy and Miss Martian continued with their 'digging' whilest everyone else waited around.

"The past is boring," said Sword-Swipe "I regret not bringing my pad,"

"Be quiet and wait Lian," said Mary.

"Being patiant isn't one of my strong points," said Lian "And don't be rude to me. Remember, I have a sword,"

* * *

...10 MINUTES LATER...

Everyone was silent. Conner and Miss Martian had stopped working to take a break. Sword-Swipe was loosening rocks with a sword along side Cheshire. Mary sat against a bolder, her head tited back in bordom.

"Is it wrong that I want a super-villain to now attack us _just_ so I can be less bord?" she asked.

"I feel the same Mary," said Will.

He slouched next to her and for a brief moment their hands touched. They boh withdrew almost instantly. It would have been sooner but Will wasn't using his super-speed for a good reason. They boh blushed. Lian pulled herself out of the giant hole that had been created and snickered at the two 13-year-olds.

"Will you guys admit it already," she said, everyone stared at her.

"Admit what?" said Will, rather bitterly still red.

"You 2 know what," said Lian.

"No. We really don't," said Mary, also still blushing.

"Admit that you're into each other already!" Lian exclaimed, throwing her arms back in fustration.

Mary and Will went wide-eyed in shock. M'att had said the same thing before... several times.

"We are not!" said Mary, still blushing.

"Oh yes you are! I've heard super-villains say how painfully obvious it is when I've been undercover," said Lian.

"Shut up!" said Will, half hissing.

Lian snickered. The past Team looked at Will and Mary. Everybody could tell that they were _totally _into one another...

* * *

**Your thoughts? And for those wondering, Will and Mary _are_ into each other and won't admit it. They won't admit it to themselves. Hope ya keep reading. Please review to tell me to continue! When I get a good review it makes me wanna write another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Missing Martian

* * *

While Will and Mary denied their obvious feelings for each other, Boy Martian hovered around on look-out duty. M'att couldn't fly. Even though he had the strongest telekinetic mind in his time, he couldn't get the hang of using telekinesis on his own body. All he could do was hover a few feet or slow himself down if he fell. Through him there was a telepathic conversation/argument going on. Miranda and Cameron just couldn't get along. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him. He floated over and looked past them. They outlined the heavy drop to the ground down the side of the mountain. A red and black vortex had opened up. A guy with hair styled like horns and an orange cat stepped through. M'att went into camouflage mode and, using telekinesis, steadily floated down the mountain. He managed to get a good look at the new arrivals and gasped. He instantly included everyone in the telepathic link.

_"GUYS! We're not alone! Someone's here! It's Kla-" _M'att was cut short and the telepathic link went down.

M'gann instantly created her own.

_"What just happened to Boy Martian?" _she asked, worried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone heard M'att scream.

* * *

M'att lade limply on the ground. There was to much (how to put it?) noise in his head for him to use any mental powers. Because of this his costume turned back to its usual red and black. He lent up steadily, flickering out of camouflage mode until he was completely visible. He rolled over onto his back. What was that? His attacker looked even more demented and M'att's vision was filled with yellow light before going dark all together.

* * *

When the Teams arrived at M'att's last known location it was too late. He had disappeared. Cheshire knelt down and poked some green stuff. Everyone suddenly looked like they were gonna throw up.

"What is this stuff?" Cheshire asked.

"That's Martian blood," said Mary.

Cheshire wiped the green liquid on the snow. A look of disgust on her face.

"What now?" she asked "Ya got the Crushmandine 24. But you've lost a Team mate,"

Everyone looked to Mary.

"First; we get the Crushmandine 24 to the Cave..." they waited for the rest "That's all I got..."

* * *

M'att woke-up in a strange cage. The bars were glowing red energy. He stood up and touched one.

"OU!" he yelped "That hurts!"

Whoever had him trapped knew he was susceptible to heat. If the bars were hot then that limited his escape possibilities. Normally he would have just density-shifted out of there. He looked at his hand... the bar had burnt through his glove and left a red scold mark on his hand. It stung but he had had worse. M'att tried remembering what the last thing that had happened to him was. He had been attacked. But he couldn't remember by who. He floated in the air and crossed his legs, he started searching his mind. Before he could get anywhere a laser came out of the ceiling and zapped him with a heat beam.

"GAAAAAAA!" he cried, falling to the ground.

"No powers. Friends of mine want you. Ever heard of the Light, Future-boy?" a bratty voice said.

In that moment, M'att figured out who his captor was...

"KLARION!" he shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Klarion cackled, a cat meowed "Shush, Teekl,"

"Lemme out of here you brat!" M'att shouted.

"No, no Martian Boy. The funs only just about to begin," said Klarion.

"The name's BOY MARTIAN!" M'att shouted.

Loosing control of his telekinesis his eyes glowed grean and the cage bars bent. M'att realized this and started to use it to his advantage. He started thinking of all the times the Team had annoyed him... the time a nieghbour-boy had insolted his grean appearence... the snarky remarks Will's brother Henry had said to him when him and Will were hanging-out... eventually his thoughts dwelled on his dad... His dad, Martian Manhunter, had basically ignored him his whole life. Releasing all his telekinetic power at once, the cage bars flew apart. M'att stood, his hood up, on the ground. He lifted his head and ran out of the room.

* * *

...MEANWHILE, AT THE CAVE...

Mary had finished explaining the missions avents. And that Cheshire had stayed behind in case M'att turned up. Batman looked at the newly arrived future Team. They all stood awkwardly. It was silent until Mary's utility belt flashed. She look of one of the more rectanglar pockets that turned out to be a communications devise. A static filled image appeared on screan. It was a man that seemed very familiar to Dick.

"Nightwing to Team. You read me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear Dad," said Mary, snickering.

The man, Nightwing, smiled at her. Giovarni grabbed Mary's wrist and twisted it so he could see the box.

"Hi Dad," the 10-year-old said.

"Hi son," said Nightwing.

"What is that?" Robin asked, bewildered with the word _Dad _being said.

"Did I forget to mention that we have a time-hole communicator? Dad built it," Mary said.

"One of my greatest feats," said Nightwing, smiling "Did you get the-"

"Yeah Dad," Mary said, cuttung her father off "The rest of our Team are here. There's one thing though..."

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"Hang on a minute. I'm gonna conect the comm to the Cave computer so everyone won't look over my shoulder," Mary said, doing just that.

The fuzzy Nightwing image appeared on the Cave's hollo-screan. Then an older version of Wally appeared.

"Hi son!" he said.

"Hi Dad," said Will, just before the older Wally zipped away.

"What were you saying Mary?" Nightwing asked.

"The thing is... it's about M'att," said Mary, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What about M'att Th'hoo?" Martian Manhunter suddenly appeared.

He looked exactly the same as the Manhunter that was with the Teams. Nightwing looked concerned when he saw how nervous his daughter started to look.

"Talk," he said, giving them a glare that betterd Batman's.

"Well..." Mary breathed out "He's missing. He said we weren't alone when we were digging up the Crushmandine 24. He was about to say who but we think he was attacked by whoever it was... there was green blood where he was last,"

The future Manhunter stared at them before floating off.

"Where you going J'onn?" Nightwing called after him.

"I'm going to inform his mother. Constance barely allowed him to travel back. She desurves to know," said J'onn.

"Alright then," muttered Nightwing "Got any leads to his location?" he asked.

They all shook their heads. Nightwing breathed out in annoyance. Then narrowed his eyes at Batboy.

"Benny... Didn't I download the file onto your glove-computers?" he said.

Everyone looked to Batboy, who blushed at the sudden attenchion.

"Y-yeah," he said, making a hollo-screan appear above his gloves.

"Do all Bats have glove-computers in the future?" asked Robin.

"Yep," Nightwing, Mary and Batboy said in unison.

"It says something about someone being kidnapped. Not alot. Actually, that's it. Guess we didn't want to alert ourselves to it so we wouldn't change it," said Batboy.

"What? I didn't get any of that," said Wally "How come Bats never make any sence?"

No one answered because the future Wally reappeared on the hollo-screan. He narrowed his eyes then started to smirk and snicker. Eventually he burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Wally?" Nightwing asked his best friend.

"I remember you being short but I could never remember _how_ short! Seeing you as a 14-year-old again... Dude! You were hilariously short!" future Wally spluttered.

Robin blushed. Nightwing blushed but gritted his teeth and punched the future Wally on the arm.

"OU!" future Wally yelp "Dude! You're worse than Artemis!"

"Actually Artemis has been holding back when she punches you only because she's your wife!" said Nightwing in a matter-of-fact way.

Future Wally glared at him and zipped out of the way of the screen.

"Wally really doesn't mature," said Artemis, glaring at her boyfriend.

"No he doesn't," said Nightwing "Back to buisness, do you have any leads to Boy Martian's location?"

Mary shook her head and sighed.

"Dad..." Giovarni spoke up "Do ya think you could check the original file? Stuff can get lost in a file trancfer so maybe Batboy's file doesn't have everything,"

Nightwing smiled a recognizable smile.

"Good idea Giovarni. I'll get back to you on it. Nightwing out," and the screen went to static.

Mary disconnected the time-worp communicator and reattached it to her belt.

"If there's something Dad will find it. He can out-hack the original Batman," she said, smirking her friendly smirk.

"Ok..." said Robin, which was the only thing he could think to say.

"M'gann do you think you could try locating M'att?" asked Will "Something just hit me..."

"What?" Mary asked.

"Future Manhunter said he was gonna tell M'att mom... You've met her! She's waaaaaaay over protective! When we get back Boy Martian isn't gonna be making any appearences any time soon!" said Will.

* * *

M'att was thrown against a hard wall. Juring his attempted escape he had run into a guard. There was a nasty burn on his right arm. The pain was horrific but the adrenalin from the fight was surpressing it but that wasn't going to last much longer. The guard aimed his gun at M'att, while the half-Martian surported himself against the wall. The gun fired and everything went black...

* * *

**What's gonna happen to M'att? To be honest I'm not entirally sure. If you have an idea put it in a review. No p.m-ing. I'm not allowed to do that anymore. Please keep reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In the Future

* * *

Megan Kent (M'gann M'orzz / Miss Martian) levertated in the basment of her and Conner's house. Both, despite their kids being the ages 15 and 13, were physically in their late 20's. M'gann liked the basment. It was cold like Mars and her super-family didn't like it down there because there wasn't any sun-light which gave her some peace and quiet. She smiled to herself. She was pregnant again and something told her this child would be martian not super. She heard the door to the basment open and Conner walked down. She smiled at him and floated over.

"Hi honey," she said.

"Hi M'gann. I've got some bad news... about your coisen," said Conner.

M'gann looked at him "What happened?" she asked.

"He's missing. The Team were digging up the Crushmandine 24 and Boy Martian, Aqualas and the kids were look-outs. M'att aparantly saw something when his mind-link went down. He's been captured. They..." he lingered, seeing the distraught look on his wife's face "They found Martian blood at his last known location,"

"M'att Th'hoo..." M'gann whispered quietly, leaning her head against the S on her husband's chest "... does Constance know?" she looked Conner in the eye.

"J'onn's telling her know," Conner said.

* * *

J'onn, in human form, knocked at the Miller family home. A woman with soft, bouncy blonde hair answered. The look in her eyes when she recognized J'onn was unrecognisable. She was either happy or annoyed to see J'onn. The jury was out there.

"Hi Jon. What are you doing here? You know Matt is out with friends right now," she said, using the human cover names.

"I'm here to talk to you about Matt, Constance. About his most recent activities..." J'onn said, then switched to a mind-link he established _"There's a problem with the mission,"_

"Come in," Constance said, stepping back.

* * *

She sat on one of the sofa, sipping hot chocolate. J'onn looked at her.

"What's happened to M'att Th'hoo?" Constance asked, looking worried.

"He's been captured by an unknown attacker. The Team are yet to find any clues to his where abouts," said J'onn.

"Oh no!" Constance cried "Did they find anything?"

"Just a few small puddles of green blood," said J'onn.

Constance covered her mouth in horror. Her son was missing, hurt and stuck in the wrong time. Why had she let him become a hero? It was dangerous! He didn't even _want_ to be a hero! She just wanted to protect her son. But knew that the fact he had human and meta friends that knew what he was and liked him anyway, was more than she could give him.

"I just want him safe..." she whispered "... he's only 14,"

J'onn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. To him 14 was the age of a toddler. The chronology and biology of M'att confused everyone, in cluding J'onn. The only one who understood M'att completely (biological, chronological and mental) was Constance Miller, his mother.

"He will be fine, Constance. I am certain the Team will find him," J'onn said.

* * *

Nightwing typed and hacked faster than anyone. Trying to find some hidden detail that would tell them where Boy Martian was. All he found was one sentence.

"When someone gets kidnapped, attack the cat,"

This made no sence. But then it hit him... Who had a cat? A villain that hadn't been seen in 10 years but was active 22 years ago. Nightwing grabbed the time-worp communicator and turned it on.

"Dad?" Mary said, her image fuzzy "Did you find something?"

"Yes. I think M'att's kidnapper may be Klarion," said Nightwing.

"Who?" said Mary.

"Don't you do the reading, Mary? Klarion is a villain, a Lord of Chaos, he isn't active anymore but 22 years ago he was. The file says 'When someone gets kidnapped, attack the cat' and the only villain with a cat 22 years ago is Klarion the Witch Boy. The guy's a total brat, the personality of a 5-year-old," explained Nightwing.

"True that," said the past Wally, momentarily looking over Mary's shoulder before zipping away.

"Ok Dad. I'll tell M'gann. She's trying to locate him with telepathy. Any clue to M'att's where abouts?" Mary asked, earnestly.

"Sorry, no. But I'll keep looking," said Nightwing "Nightwing out,"

He turned the time-worp communicator off and fell back in his chair. He looked at all the computer codes on the Cave's main hollo-screen. How did he understand it? At this moment Zatanna walked in. She was holding her arms in worry.

"I can't believe M'att Th'hoo's been kidnapped. Constance must be worried sick," she said "And... I'm scared for Mary and Giovarni, Richard. They're my kids,"

Nightwing stood up and took off his mask (this always made Zatanna feel better when talking to him about personal things) and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, Zee," he said "They'll find M'att Th'hoo and they'll come home. They have the Crushmandine 24. It's all gonna be ok," he comforted Zatanna.

"Then why does it seem that you... you..." she couldn't say it, mostly because she wasn't sure what _it_ was.

"Zatanna," Nightwing looked her in the eye "I'm scared too. They're _our_ kids and I want them safe and sound. But they can both handle themselves. Mary's a 12th degree black belt in 5 diferant martial arts and Giovarni knows more magic spells than any other pre-teen magician. You said that yourself! They'll be fine," Nightwing said.

At this moment Doctor Fate walked in. The Grayson couple looked at him. Nabu raised his hands and took the Helmet off. Giovarni Zatara looked at them smiling.

"Daddy!" Zatanna cried, running into her father's open arms "It's been 6 months!"

"I know, my child. Nabu didn't think that my grandchildren being in the past was grounds to release me. I only just managed to convince him," Giovarni Z looked at Zatanna then looked at her husband "Being good to my daughter?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Zatanna cried again.

"Heh. I think so... she hasn't told me otherwise," Nightwing said, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Dick!" Zatanna cried, a smile on her face.

"Is he?" Giovarni asked her.

"Yes, Dad," Zatanna looked behind her at Nightwing "he is,"

Nightwing smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I've heard M'att is missing. Is this true?" Giovarni asked "Are Mary and Giovarni safe?"

"M'att is missing but Mary and Gi are safe. Despite the fact they're in the past," Nightwing said.

"I hope to see my grandchildren before I re-dawn the Helmet," said Giovarni, looking at the golden helmet in his hand.

"You will," said Nightwing.

Giovarni put his hand on Nightwing's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You're a good man, Dick," he said, then his mood changed (not in a bad way just in a less mushy way) "Now Zatanna! I want a full report on everything that has happened in the last 6 months!" he said, playfully.

Zatanna smiled at him, then smiled at Nightwing, who smiled back.

"Well..." and a long line of events were recalled.

While Zatanna and her father were talking they started walking down the hall. Nightwing smiled at them before continuing with his hacking.

* * *

**Review please! I hope you all love it! Also, any ideas on what next? Give me some inspiration. Have you automatically come up with your own scenario? Tell me what you think should happen in a review since I've had to disable my PM. KEEP READING! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Back to the Past / Saving a hybread

* * *

M'gann levertated, cross legged, trying to telepathically reach M'att. J'onn was now connected with her, doubling their efferts. Mary walked in and put the time-worp communicator back on her belt.

"I've just gotten word from Nightwing," everyone looked up at her "He says that M'att has most likely been kidnapped by Klarion the Witch Boy. He says to defeat him we need to 'attack the cat' what ever that means," Mary said, falling back onto a sofa next to Will.

"Klarion's familiar is a cat called Teekle. It's the only thing keeping him anchored to this reality. Attack it and his grip weakens," said Dick.

"But why would Klarion kidnap M'att?" Will asked.

"I remember reading something about Klarion," started Batboy "It was something about him having the personality of a bratty 5-year-old,"

"That's Klarion... so where is M'att?" Wally asked.

"Don't know. Dad said there wasn't anything on that but he's still hacking," Mary said.

It was quiet for a second until M'gann and J'onn suddenly screamed in pain. They unintentionally connected their minds to everyone elses. They all gripped their heads in agonizing pain. Then they heard a voice in their heads... M'att's voice in their heads!

_"HELP! IT'S KLARION! HIM AND THE LIGHT WANT TO EXPERAMENT ON ME BECAUSE OF MY HUMAN-MARTIAN PHYSIOLOGY! I THINK I'M SOMEWHERE IN ASIA... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _M'att suddenly screamed _"HURRY!"_

Everyone looked at each other. M'att's thoughts leaving their heads.

"We BETTER hurry!" Will said "M'att's my best friend,"

* * *

They sat in the over crowded Bio-ship. Robin/Dick was the one flying because Miss Martian was focasing on homing in on M'att's location. When they started flying over jungles the past Team recognized it. It was where the Brain had made his animal-army. Wolf wimpered a bit. Looking down at what was once home. Conner scratched Wolf between the ears. Cameron smiled fondly at Wolf, recalling childhood memories with the Kent family 'dog'. Miranda tapped her foot against the floor impatiantly. She had red high heeled boots, red mini skirt, black leggings and a black t-shirt with the red S on it. Cameron got annoyed at his sister's tapping and put his hand on her knee to keep her leg still. He was just in plain jeans with a navy blue t-shirt with the red S and a dark green army jacket. Aqualas smiled at them both. Batboy sat back, bord. Sword-Swipe pulled a bit at her costume. It was a grey version of Cheshire's costume, only with a Domino mask instead.

"Right there!" M'gann suddenly cried.

"That's where the Brain tried to disect Captain Marvel's brain," said Kid Flash.

"Robin?" said Aqualad.

"Landing," said Robin, taking the Bio-ship down to a clearing.

* * *

The Teams looked at the lab, hiding behind bushes. There were 3 guys heavily armed. They were speaking what was recognized as Bialyan. Miss Martian set up a telepathic link.

_"M'att is currently oncontious. We need to get past those guards without alerting anyone," _said Miss Martian.

_"There are 3 guards... we have 3 Bats. Hey Mary, wanna have some 'quoloty' time with you future father and current team mate?" _Wally said.

The 2 Robins looked at each other. Dick was leaning against a tree, standing above the crouching Mary. The Robins looked at Batboy.

_"Let's disappear..."_ Mary said, happily smirking.

The rest of the Teams looked around themselves and realized the Bats were already gone.

_"I hate the ninja-thing,"_ said Kid Flash and Speed Arrow in unison.

Everyone looked at the conversing guards **(_conversing_ is a fancy word for chatting) **who where still talking in Bialyan. A smoke bomb suddenly went off and the guards coughed violently. The sounds of round-house kicks and ninja weapons were almost silent. The smoke cleared, Dick had an escrima stick in both hands. Batboy had nunchucks. In both of Mary's hands there were metal sticks. They looked similar to Dick's escrima sticks but Mary's had a handle so the part she hit people with was pressed against her lower arms.

"What are those called?" Kid Flash asked as him and the rest of the Teams emerged from their hidding place.

"They're called tonfa. They're alot like escrima sticks only with handles," said Mary, hiding them back in her belt. **(You can look up tonfa on Wikipedia.)**

"Cool! Now let's save Boy Martian," said Kid Flash.

Speed Arrow and Artemis shot arrows that disabled the force-dome over the lab. The Bats shot their grappling guns and pulled themselves in before it could close up. exactly 45 seconds later the alarm that would have gone off to say the dome was down was disabled and in another 30 the dome was down all together. The Bats swung back down to the ground.

_"Both superboys, Aqualas, Sword-Swipe, Rocket and Batboy stay out here in case. Artemis take a sniper position on top of the lab. The rest of you with me. Miss Martian lead the way," _said Aqualad before they split up.

* * *

The Team in the lab ran down the hallways. Following the levertating Martian. She started to screw up her face in consantration. She pointed at a metal door. With a roar, Supergirl barged right into it, pushing it off its hinges. Her faceial expresion of anger changed to one of pleasure. She flipped a lock of her ebony hair being her shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"Nice one, SG," said Robin.

"Look!" said Mary, pointing to a pod.

In a desturbing twist the pod looked like a Cadmus pod, only this one was lieing down, not upright. Inside was M'att Th'hoo. He had burns and scars all over his body and the corner of his cape was slightly burnt away. Supergirl stretched over the pod and began pulled the lid but it was stuck fast.

"It won't budge!" she conplained.

Miss Martian started using telekinesis to help open the lid. But the lid stayed put.

"Supergirl. If you don't move that lid a whole lot of Kryptonite will be thrown your way," threatened Mary.

Supergirl squeaked and started pulling at the lid with even more strength. It started shifting until it was pulled right off. M'att suddenly breathed in as if he had just been revived from drowning.

"M'att Th'hoo!" said Miss Martian, putting an arm around him and helping him to his feet.

_"Guys! The dome's about to reactivate! I'm trying to keep it down. Hurry! The alarms have gone off!" _Batboy shouted into their heads.

"Ou..." Boy Martian wheezed, holding his head.

* * *

The outside Team fought against unexpected arrivals. Conner punched Blockbuster's head so he was looking down. Then Cameron punched him so he was facing the sky. Blockbuster fell back. Conner looked at his future son and smiled. Cameron was 15 and he was physically 16 but Cameron was a little less built up and shorter, about the hight of Boy Martian who was a head taller than Mary, who was (like her father) short for her age. Artemis shot arrows. Protecting Batboy as he tried to fight the computer systems and get the force-dome turned off. Aqualas electro-shocked attacker after attacker, not having any water for her wrist water-bearers. Rocket hovered above her, encasing then throwing attackers. Sword-Swipe moved gracfully. She only used the flat side of her swords to knock her apponants out. The inside Team came running out and joined the outside Team in the battle. The 2 Robins were the last ones out and had to forward flip to narrowly get out of range of the force-dome as it reactivated.

"GET THEM!" Klarion shouted "I didn't even get to see how the hybread would react to...

"Will you just SHUT-UP!" M'att shouted and Klarion was sent flying away, being herlded by an invisible force.

M'att held his left shoulder with his right hand. He let go of M'gann and stood shakily.

"Dude, are you ok?" Will asked, zipping to him.

"I'm fine Speedy," said M'att "Just hurt... alot..." and he collapsed, M'gann caught him by putting her hands under his arms.

"Did he just call you Speedy, Speed Arrow?" Kid Flash asked, zipping up to the little reunion.

"Yeah, it's short for Speed Arrow. That and it's sort of an inside joke," said Speed Arrow.

"How inside?" Kid Flash asked, a smirk on his face -thinking of something dirty.

"Grow-up K.F," said Robin, appearing out of no where.

"Don't do the ninja-thing to me!" Kid Flash complained.

"What ninja-thing?" asked Mary, smirking, appearing beside him.

"Dude! No more ninja-ing," Kid Flash complained.

"Ninja-ing isn't a word," said Batboy, appearing behind him.

"I've had enough with you Bats and your ninja-ing!" and Kid Flash zipped to the Bio-ship.

Both, Dick's and Mary's, joint cackle could be heard.

* * *

It was a long Bio-ship ride back to the Cave. They rang ahead and told them to prep the medbay. Mary called Nightwing and gave the future League the good news. M'att sat on a med table. Dick, his mask off, wrapped a bandage around M'att's bleeding head.

"I hate fire..." M'att mumbled.

"Everyone here does. With the exeption of the Supers up front," said Dick "Unfair, the fact they have envulnerablitity,"

"True that," said M'att, smiling with emusmeant.

"That's all we can do until we get you to the medbay at the Cave," said Dick, sitting on the stool next to the table.

Mary smiled, leaning her back against the wall of the Bio-ship, spying on her young father and her team mate.

"Good to have you back M'att Th'hoo," she said.

They looked at her with shock. They had only just realized she was there.

"Your more of a ninja than me!" said Dick, pointing to himself with his thumb and smiling.

"You're the one who invented the ninja-thing, dude, you're the original, man!" said Mary, sitting on a stool.

There was silence for a while until Dick decided to be the teenaged boy that he was.

"Do you really have a crush on Speed Arrow?" he asked, smirking happily.

"NO!"

* * *

**Please review! BTW, when I say one of the Grayson smirks it's a friendly smirk despite the fact that smirk means _un_friendly smile. I want to write at least one more chapter before the future Team goes home. Give me an idea on what should happen! Also... I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW, ha ha XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

* * *

The League were relieved to see M'att alive. Batman carefully undid the bandages Robin had done and redid them with a more professional touch. M'att winced and M'gann put her arm around him.

"How come you suddenly like me?" M'att said "You where annoyed about my powers only yesterday,"

"Then I realized that you're my cousin. And I take family seriously," she said, smiling, then ran her fingers along his burnt cloak.

"It's alright," he said, he sent out mental commands and his cloak grew to its normal form "See?"

M'gann nodded but still looked concerned. That's when Mary and Dick walked in, masks off. They both smiled their identical smirks.

"Good to see you alive and as green as ever!" Mary said.

"You had us all worried sick, dude," said Dick.

M'att smiled.

"Anything happen when I was gone?" he asked.

"We have the Crushmandine 24..." said Mary "We're due to return to the future in 6 hours. FYI, you dad's been frantic about you,"

"Yeah right," hissed M'att "He don't care squat," he sounded surprisingly young.

"Give him a chance. From what I've heard he doesn't know how to handle having a son. It sounds like it took him be surprise," Dick said, glancing at Batman, both remembering Dick's first week at Wayne Manor.

"Yeah, well..." M'att didn't know how to answer, luckily he didn't have to.

"GUYS! SOMETHING INSANE'S HAPPENING!" Wally suddenly burst into the room.

"What?" both Robins asked.

"YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!" and he ran out.

* * *

They all ran into the main hub of the Cave. A bright light was disappearing and 4 figures were standing there. 4 very recognizable figures...

"MOM? DAD?" Mary and Giovarni cried.

Nightwing and an older looking Zatanna straightened themselves and smiled at their kids. Mary and Giovarni ran into their open arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mary asked.

"Something in the file," Nightwing said, crouching down to be level with Mary.

Cameron and Miranda had run into one of the other 4 figures... their mother.

"MOM!" they cried.

The older M'gann hugged them deeply. Kissing them both on the top of their heads. M'att stood awkwardly next to Batman.

"M'ATT!" she cried, telekineticly bringing him into her embrace.

"I'm fine M'gann," M'att said.

The 4th figure was obviously Artemis. Will walked up to her, running his fingers through his flaming hair.

"Hi Mom," he said.

Artemis looked at him, her arms crossed and frowning. This made Will think he'd done something wrong. But Artemis started to smile and hugged her youngest son. Will was barely taller than her waist.

"Hi honey," Artemis said, lovingly.

The past Artemis looked at how loving she would become. Wally smiled at her, thinking that in 2 years she wasn't going to be that bad a mom after all.

* * *

It took 5 minutes before the future Team had finished reacquainting themselves with their family.

"They're due to return to your time in a matter of hours," said Batman, reminding everyone he was there.

"While I was hacking the file I found out Klarion was going to attack the Cave," said Nightwing, seriously, a hand on his daughter's shoulder "It also said that we come back in time. The file told us the plan we need to follow. First... Batboy, Sword-swipe, Superboy and Aqualas need to take the Crushmandine 24 and return to the future," Nightwing started to explain.

"It's in the volt. Man that thing is thick," said a giddy Mary.

Nightwing nodded and smiled at her. This made his teenage self feel a bit awkward. Batman noticed this and the realization that Nightwing was Robin age 36 hit him. Nightwing also noticed Dick's sudden awkward feelings. He took out his time-worp communicator and turned it on.

"Wally, start up the worm-hole generator. The plan's in action," he said.

"Aye, aye captain," the static voice of the older Wally said, jokingly.

* * *

The future Team started saying good-bye while Batboy and Dick went to the volt to get the Crushmandine 24. When they returned the worm-hole had opened up. Cameron was hugging his little sister.

"See ya in a few, sis," he said.

Batboy had the Crushmandine 24 in its capsule, strung around his shoulder. After good-byes people started leaving through the worm-hole.

"See ya B.B," Dick said as Batboy walked through.

"Don't call me tha-" he was already gone.

The worm-hole closed and everyone looked to Nightwing for the rest of the plan...

* * *

Klarion cackled, descending upon Mount Justice. Teekl meowed as Klarion scratched him behind the ears. He heard murmuring which made him stop. Standing on his magical platform. Then a girl he'd never seen before appeared. She jumped up off the ground and punched him right in the face. Baffled, Klarion shot red lightning at her which pushed her away. Who was she? She fell and landed with a thud, making a crater, where she landed. Klarion landed a few feet away. He looked at the super-strong girl and noticed her tight-fitting black t-shirt had the super S on it. Had Cadmus created another super-clone with out him knowing? Out of no where a girl wearing a similar uniform to the Boy Wonder attacked. She appeared from his side and punched him across the face. He shot red-lightning and she was pushed to the ground. There was a similarity in looks between her and Robin. Had a Robin clone been made too? Then arrows were shot at him. A redhead was steadily walking towards him with each arrow fired. He held a resemblance to Kid Flash and Artemis. How many clones had been made? When Klarion retaliated against the redheaded archer the archer momentarily disappeared. Out of the way of Klarion's red lightning. Moments passed and the red archers bow was suddenly around Klarion's neck, the archer mysteriously appearing behind him.

"What the?" exclaimed Klarion, sounding surprisingly mortal "Who are you? What are you? A Kid Flash clone? Or an Artemis clone?"

"Neither! The name's Speed Arrow," and the red archer kneed Klarion in the back.

"Mine's Supergirl," said the super-strong girl "I'm not a Cadmus clone,"

"Neither am I," said the Robin-girl.

Klarion noticed he was surrounded. Time for some fun...

* * *

**What happens next? Next chapter will probably be the last. Sorry for those who don't want to see this story end. Read my author's note after the next chapter and you may get a pleasant surprise! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: End Game

* * *

_Time to have some fun..._ Klarion clapped his hands together and lifted them. Red lightning shot out and encased the 3 teens. It affected them like telekinesis. Klarion smiled his usual demented/demon smile but a countering telekinetic force freed the teens. Boy Martian appeared, hovering slightly above the ground.

"Lay off my friends Klarion," he said, his hand out stretched.

"Ooh! Future boy's future friends," Klarion laughed "Teekl!"

The orange tabby started growing into a large mutant tiger and was about to attack M'att. But Wolf ran at it and knocked Teekl away. Klarion looked furious.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" the magical brat shouted.

Red and black vortexes opened up and black shadow like figures walked out.

"NOW!" a more mature version of the Boy Wonder's voice shouted.

Dick and Nightwing appeared, kicking the shadow figures away. Both Zatannas descended from the sky in the same way Klarion had done.

"Hsinab eht snomed!" they shouted, but their joint power wasn't enough to banish all the demons.

An all out battle started. Aqualad wiped at the demons with water. Miss Martian and Boy Martian telekineticly pushed them into one another. Mary took out her tonfa **(tonfa is its own plural)** and started spinning them, hitting demons in the face or the gut with them. Dick and Nightwing pulled out escrima sticks. Speed Arrow sped around the battle, taking sniper positions every 2 seconds and firing arrows. Both Artemises shot arrows, having each other's backs. Giving each other specific arrows. Superboy and Supergirl fought together. Superboy weakening a demon before Supergirl delivered the knock-out blow. All this time, Klarion shouted "NO!" over and over and over again. The ground shook and he rose on a podium of Earth. Throwing random red-lightning. Mary spun her tonfa menacingly as a demon approached her. She bat-glared at it. Speed Arrow notched an arrow, aiming at a demon coming up on Nightwing and Dick, when he caught a glimpse at a streak of red. Will followed it as it neared... Mary! Speed Arrow summoned all the super-speed he could and ran. Right through the fight and saw Mary. She turned and saw the red heading for her. She crossed her arms over her face in self-defense, turning away. Will ran faster and tackled her. They landed a few feet away from the fight. The red-lightning vaporizing the demons Mary was fighting. After they had stopped rolling, Will was on top of Mary. They looked at each other then blushed.

"Sorry," Will said, feeling stupid.

"Don't be... Y-you saved my life," said Mary.

Neither of them had thought to get off of one another.

"We could die in this job," Will said, he already knew this but it had only just fully hit him "Don't want any regrets,"

"Neither do I," said Mary.

"There's one thing I've always wanted to do..." said Will.

"What?" asked Mary.

"This..."

Will put his hand the the back of Mary's neck and pressed his lips against hers. Now Will was on his hands and knees but Mary was still beneath him. Mary put her hands on the back of his neck.

"KNEW IT!" Boy Martian shouted over the roars of the battle (he had obviously spotted Will and Mary but everyone else was oblivious).

Will lent back. Parting his and Mary's lips and finally getting off of her. Mary went red.

"Would have done that sooner but M'att Th'hoo would have teased us even more," Will said, standing up and snapping his collapsible bow together.

"Same..." Mary said, flipping to her feet.

* * *

On the other side of the battle, Dick had saved his girlfriend from a demon she hadn't noticed. He hit it in the side with and escrima stick then gave it a blow to the head. As soon as he did this, the demon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dick looked behind him at Zatanna.

"You ok Zee?" he asked, helping her up.

"This will all be for nothing if we don't take down Klarion!" she shouted over the noise of the battle.

"How do we do that?" her boyfriend asked.

"'Attack the cat'," Nightwing quoted.

* * *

Teekl was on top of Wolf, scratching at the mutated hound.

"Get off him!" Supergirl shouted, head-butting the over-grown cat.

Wolf growled appreciatively to Supergirl. Teekl suddenly attacked her! Wolf howled at the pain of his knew friend. Teekl scratched Supergirl's shoulder, making her bleed. Supergirl roared with pain, it was like the claws were made of Kryptonite, and punched Teekl in the face. The cat went flying backwards and Wolf ran into it, knocking it down. Supergirl stood up wearily, Wolf whimpered for her.

"It's ok, Wolfie," Supergirl said, giving the mutant wolf a scratch in a soft spot that was yet to be discovered by Conner "I'll be ok,"

Teekl started to stand. Miranda saw this coming, she grabbed Wolf and super-jumped to the other side of the battle, away from the cat. Nightwing and Dick started hurling bird-a-rang after bird-a-rang at the tiger. Will had grabbed Mary and carried her over, bridal style, so she could throw her own bird-a-rangs. Teekl seemed to be taken back by the sudden explosions. Will shot arrows at the demons which tried to protect their master's familiar. Mary suddenly had an idea.

"Miss Martian!" she shouted "Telepathic link!"

_"Link established Mary," _M'gann said.

_"If we attack Klarion, the demons will move to protect him, while we attack Teekl! Mom, Zatanna, Aqualad and Rocket can you distract Klarion and the demons? The rest of us, attack the cat!"_ Mary said.

* * *

Klarion laughed evilly at the chaos he had created. He almost didn't notice the Zatannas float up behind him and cast magic spells. He shot out red-lightning. A wave of water rose above him and it knocked him off his podium. The demons moved to protect their master.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Klarion shouted as the demons made a wall around him.

Rocket pushed them aside with a force field. For the first time in a millennium, Klarion considered the possibility that he was in over his head.

* * *

All 3 archers aimed their newly-magically-entwined arrows at the tiger-beast, waiting for the right moment. The 3 Bats were holding up, round-house kicking, escrima/tonfa jabbing, explosive throwing away. Kid Flash ran into Teekl's side, knocking the beast sideways. Superboy and Supergirl landed, punching Teekl in the side. Giovarni shouted a spell that made the tree branches shoot out at the cat.

"NOW!" Mary shouted aloud.

The archers released their arrows and they went off as soon as they hit Teekl. A green, blinding, light shone and Teekl morphed back into a ginger tabby.

"OU!" Klarion shouted as he flickered in and out of existence "Meanies!"

He grabbed Teekl and opened up a portal.

"See you in the future..." and he was off.

* * *

...1 HOUR LATER / THE AFTERMATH...

The worm-hole opened up for the last time.

"It's been cool to see what Mom and Dad were like when they were teens," Giovarni said.

"Can't wait to see you in a decade or so," said Dick, his arms around his girlfriend.

"Before we leave..." everyone looked at M'att, who had spoken "What happened on the battle field, Mary, Will?" he looked at them.

Everyone expected them to blush but they smiled, entwining their fingers together.

"What did happen?" Wally asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"This..." and Will demonstrated, taking Mary by surprise.

"So are you guys _finally _together?" Giovarni asked.

They nodded, blushing at Giovarni's bluntlessness.

"Ah man," said Nightwing "Millions of teenage boys in the world and you pick my best friend's son? Why, Mary, why?" he said, jokingly.

His wife punched his arm.

"That reminds me of what my dad said when he first found out we were dating. He said: 'Oh Zatanna, of all the boys in the world why do you have to be in love with _Batman's _son?'. I cracked up when he said that. So did Richard when I told him," said the future Zatanna, leaning into her husband.

Nightwing took a small, orange, plastic tube out of his belt and handed it to his younger counter part.

"Once we leave, you need to take these pills. Only one each. They'll make you forget the last 3 days. _Everyone_ needs take them. Including the League and Red Arrow. Before you do that..." he gave Dick a flash drive "Plug this into the computer. The virus inside will wipe-out anything to do with the last 3 days,"

"Got it... what about Cheshire?" Dick asked his older self.

"I'm right here," they all turned to see the cat-mask "I'll take them. But I'll be in Peru first so the League won't arrest me," she said.

No one did bother to ask her how she got there.

* * *

They made the time-locked file, Nightwing encrypted it so it was unhackable -except from himself. The kids left first. Walking through though the worm-hole as if it were a zeta-tube. Will had his arm around Mary as they walked in to the future... _their_ present. The future Zatanna looked to see her younger self doing the face she did when she had a question. And the older woman knew what question it was.

"Fate will release Dad on your 15 birthday. Dad was struggling for control so Nabu made a compromise. After your birthday you'll get to spend holidays with him and all that jazz. Also, me and Richard broke-up when we were 16 so when your both 19 give him another chance, or Mary and Giovarni won't be born," the magician told the teenaged her.

"She won't remember any of that, honey," Nightwing reminded her.

"She will subconsciously. For all we know, me telling her may have just saved our marriage Dick," Zatanna told her husband.

"True... well... you'll see us in 22 years time... we'll see you in a matter of seconds," said Nightwing "Bye,"

"Bye," said his wife and they walked through the worm-hole.

It closed up for the final time. Everyone looked at each other. Then at the pills in their hands. Cheshire had disappeared with her's. Dick, now the only Robin in the time, downloaded the virus onto the Cave system. Then destroyed the flash drive to leave no evidence. They all looked at each other. All wanting to remember the past 3 days but knew they mustn't. Dick put on his mask. They all put a pill in their mouths, even Doctor Fate, at the same moment... and passed out at the same moment.

* * *

The Team and League woke up in the Cave with no recollection of the past 3 days.

"What happened to us?" Wally asked, confused by the date.

"Don't know. The security footage is wiped clean there's nothing..." Robin trailed off "What's this?"

"What is it Robin?" Batman asked.

"A time-locked file... I can't hack it. What ever or who ever encrypted it was 100 times better than me," the Boy Wonder said.

"Weird," stated Wally.

* * *

...22 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE...

Mary and Will were greeted with open arms from their metaphorical aunts and uncles. Flash (Wally) hugged them both at once, then held them at arms length.

"Will... do you have you arm around Mary? Despite the fact she isn't hurt and doesn't need support?" Flash's smile got bigger as he said this.

"Mary, Will... are you into each other?" Lian asked, expecting the usual 'no'.

"Yes," Mary and Will said together.

"What!?" the entire Cave erupted.

Nightwing and Zatanna then walked through the worm-hole and it automatically closed itself up.

"Unfortunately... they are," said Nightwing.

"Oh Richard," Zatanna sighed.

"Guys I have something to tell you," said Artemis.

"What is it Mom?" Will asked.

Artemis bit her bottom lip "...I'm pregnant,"

* * *

**WATCHA THINK? Now for my surprise... I like the characters I've created. My brain has automatically invented back-stories and that sorta thing. So I will be writing some one-shots. Such as the first and last time M'att ever went to Mars which is also the story of how and why he became a hero, along with the Team's little initiation they make all the new Team members do, M'gann and Artemis's babies, maybe even a peek at the second Team's futures. If you have an idea for a one-shot put it in a review. SEE YA! Hope you liked my story! XD**


	13. WHY M'ATT BECAME BOY MARTIAN

**WHY M'ATT BECAME BOY MARTIAN**

**_(M'att is 13 here so has not developed density-shifting yet)_**

* * *

It was a warm summer night. Oh how M'att hated them. On top of the uncomfortable temperature, he was having a weird dream. Strange creatures with long arms, wide hips, only 2 fingers on each hand and large freaky looking heads were in it. They were speaking to each other but their mouths didn't move. 3 of the freaky things were white and one was green. It seemed the green was abusing the whites. They spoke in a language M'att didn't know but it sounded familiar. The green gave one of the whites a hit on the head. M'att started to telepathically translate, unaware of reality.

_"Go get the hybread and his mother NOW! Or are you 3 really that stupid?" _the green spat.

At the mention of a hybread, M'att instantly woke up. He rubbed his forehead. He was sweating? It had been an intense dream. He and his mother had just moved to New York. To a nice, small, secluded house. M'att got the attic as a bedroom, which he quite liked. There were boxes around him and it was yet to be painted. He looked out his window and saw the full moon. M'att looked at his skin and looked in the mirror at his eyes. Skin still green... eyes still red... still a hybread freak. He sighed. Why had his mother have to fall for John Jones? Why did it have to turn out that John Jones was really Martian Manhunter? Why did he have to be born? Why couldn't he be human!? He screamed the last question in his mind. Those sort of questions always filled his head when he was tired and unable to sleep due to the heat. He got up and walked over to the A/C controls. It was set to -10 but M'att was still to hot, he turned it down to -20 before going back to bed. He lay under his sheet and tried to close his eyes. He saw images of Martian Manhunter from the news stories he had read. His mind flickered to images of other super-heroes... the 3 active Kryptonian heroes; the second Superman, the second Superboy and Supergirl. This got him thinking. Superboy and Supergirl were his 2nd cousins (he thought, to be honest he never did remember how family trees worked) and their mother Miss Martian was his cousin. Thinking about Superboy and Supergirl got him thinking of the Young Justice Team, the covert ops department of the Justice League. He started wondering. The members of Young Justice wasn't clear. Some said it was a rumor and others said it was run by the Bats of New Gotham (not that far off actually). He started thinking about Robin the Girl Wonder. Was she on the Team? Most likely.

_CLUNK!_

M'att sat up in bed. What was that noise?

_CLUNK! CLUNK!_

Seriously, what was that? M'att slipped out of bed and looked down the stairs to the landing. The lights were flickering on and off. Not like if there was an electrical fuse. But as if someone was turning them off and on. M'att's eyes glowed Martian green and he sensed 5 life-forms other than himself. One was obviously his mother, but the others... he tried reading their minds but he hit a mental wall. Who ever was in his house they were telepaths like him, somewhat stronger than him. He slipped into camouflage mode and steadily levitated himself down the stair case, out of his attic room and onto the landing. The shock of what he saw made him thump to the ground. Turning on and off the lights were one of the things from his dream. Was it really a dream? The green walked up to it, head bent to not hit the ceiling. Again, mouth not moving as it spoke. M'att's eyes glowed to translate.

_"Where is the hybread?" _the green snarled.

Then both things looked in M'att's direction. That's when it hit him... these things were Martians! They could sense his mind like he had sensed theirs. He stretched out his hand and telekinetically flipped the light switch off. He got up and ran past them in the dark. He could sense his mother's mind and using telepathy on himself, could remember every detail of the house so he didn't bump into anything in the dark. He ran into his mother's room. A white Martian had her in its 2 fingers.

"MOM!" M'att shouted _"LET HER GO NOW!" _he shouted through the Martians' heads.

The white Martian with his mother turned to face the wall, started floating and density-shifted through.

"MO-" M'att's panicked shout was cut-short by a green Martian hand covering his mouth.

The hand shape-shifted into a human hand and M'att could sense that the green Martian was now in a human form.

"My name is St'evv'iy P'arrk. If you can't pronounce that I guess you may call me Stevie Park. Are you M'att Th'hoo J'onzz?" the green asked "Answer telepathically,"

_"No... my name's M'att Th'hoo Miller... not J'onzz," _said M'att, struggling.

_"You hold your mother's human name. J'onn J'onzz is, indeed, your biological father, no?"_ said St'evv'iy.

_"I resent my father. Biology does not ensure parental skills," _M'att stated _"Why have you kidnapped my mom?"_

_"We are taking both of you to Mars, where you will present yourself to the Martian Counsel. They will decide what to do with you. The one thing more resented than a White Martian is a hybread. At least your naturally green, unlike you cousin,"_ said St'evv'iy.

_"You leave my cousin M'gann out of this!" _M'att insisted.

_"Very well... she will be waiting for us on Mars, along with the rest of your Martian family and your father," _said St'evv'iy _"If you refuse to come, you will never see your human mother again. I will give you the choice," _and St'evv'iy let go of him.

M'att spun round to get a good look at St'evv'iy. To his surprise, St'evv'iy was a girl... a short girl, with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress and no shoes to speak of.

"How old are you?" M'att asked aloud.

St'evv'iy frowned at the fact the question wasn't telepathic.

"I'm 32-Earth-years-old," she said.

M'att looked at her.

"Oh! You meant physically... well then I'm 10. How old are you? You can never guess how a hybread will age," St'evv'iy asked.

"13-Earth-years-old," said M'att, still surprised at St'evv'iy's appearance.

"Oh... human-ager. Well... are you coming? I assume you are," said St'evv'iy "Follow me,"

* * *

M'att followed her out into the backyard. A blue Bio-ship was parked there, hatch open. M'att looked down at his clothes... more like pajamas. He sent out mental commands and they changed to jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"How do you stand this planet?" asked St'evv'iy "It's to hot!"

"I'm half human remember? Humans find this temperature quite comfortable. I would, personally, like it a bit colder too," said M'att.

"Well come on!" said St'evv'iy, smiling.

They walked onto the hatch and onto the ship. The white Martian were there, 2 sitting near the cock pit. One of the standing whites looked at St'evv'iy and asked her something telepathically as well as in Martian.

"Speak English you dunces! M'att Th'hoo doesn't know Martian!" she said allowed "And I look like this because, by his standards, this is a lot less freaky,"

M'att looked at his mother, who was lying in a pod still unconscious. He saw his reflection in the strange glass-like Mars material. Skin still green... eyes still red... still a hybread freak. St'evv'iy took the captains seat and placed her hands on 2 glowing orbs.

"Prepare for launch M'att Th'hoo," she said, smiling then frowned when one of the whites telepathically insulted M'att "What was that human term?... Oh yeah! Shut-up, J'imm! Don't insult M'att,"

"If hybreads are hated more than white Martians, and you've been insulting them, why don't you insult me?" M'att asked, cautiously.

"I don't hate white Martians. Some of them are my best friends. It's just that J'imm and his brothers are all idiots. I'm not saying all whites are idiots, just that those guys are," said St'evv'iy.

"Ok..." M'att looked out of the window, they were heading for the outer atmosphere "Hey... doesn't it take 2 years to get to Mars?"

"Not if you travel by Bio-ship," said St'evv'iy.

* * *

They shot through outer space with remarkable speed. They started skimming the surface of Mars. St'evv'iy flew down a large tunnel into darkness. What M'att saw when they came into light was surprising. A lot of Martians, white, green and red, were everywhere. Bio-ships flew around. M'att sat on a seat next to his mother's capsule. The bay doors opened and several Martian looked in at them. The white Martians ran out. St'evv'iy walked up to M'att and smiled.

"See you in a while," she said, before shifting back into her usual Martian self.

Then a ringing shot through M'att's head.

"OW!" he yelped, his hands on his head "What the HECK?!" he exclaimed.

He fell forward on the floor, using as much of his telepathy to fight back. But the countering telepath was stronger. Soon, M'att's vision blurred and he blacked-out.

* * *

M'att awoke and warily stood up. He wobbled on his feet. Then he looked around him. There were more Martians than you could ever imagine. 7 red Martians sat on top of high columns, glaring down at him. Several green were in front of him with 3 whites. Then M'att realized he was in a stadium like place. The seats around him were taken up by hundreds and hundreds of Martians, some green some white.

"What the HECK?!" M'att repeated.

The stadium mentally gasped. The red Martian in the middle rose its hand for silence. Then spoke in Martian.

"Dude! I don't speak Martian," then M'att slapped his forehead "Oh duh! Physic translate!"

_"Are you M'att Th'hoo J'onzz?" _the main red asked, as if he was repeating himself (unknown to M'att he was).

_"My name's M'att Th'hoo _Miller,_ not J'onzz," _said M'att.

The stadium murmured.

_"Silence!" _the main red boomed so loudly, M'att clutched his head in pain and shock _"Are you not the hybread son of J'onn J'onzz?"_

_"Unfortunately... yes," _said M'att _"Now what is going on? Why am I on Mars? Where's my mom? Why'd you bring me HERE?!" _

_"We must decide what to do with you," _said the main red, then he gasped _"You intend violence on us?"_

_"What?" _said M'att, confused _"No,"_

_"We saw it in your mind. You wish to... what was the human-phrase you used? Kick the crud out of us?" _said the main red.

_"Who are you?" _M'att asked.

_"I am Councilman G'orjj," _said G'orjj _"If you can not pronounce that you may have to call me Councilman George,"_

The stadium murmured again. This time louder. M'att suddenly doubled over, clutching his head in pain.

"STOP TALKING IN MY HEAD! IT HURTS!" M'att shouted aloud.

One of the whites stepped forward and shape-shifted into his cousin M'gann. She put an arm around M'att and glared at every Martian there. One of the greens stepped forward and shape-shifted into the well known form of Martian Manhunter.

_"Councilman G'orjj please excuse my son. His human childhood has made him unfamiliar to having so many telepaths speak at once. You see. On Earth, telepathy is an extreme invasion of privacy. Humans prefer having their minds to themselves as a safe-haven of sorts. M'att is barely trained in his Martian abilities," _said Manhunter _"I implore you to speak aloud, on this one occasion, so that this assembly may continue,"_

G'orjj scowled at Manhunter, but nodded his head in agreement. M'att warily stood up, holding his shoulder and looking at the ground. M'gann rubbed comforting circles around his back. He looked at her and she smiled back.

"Councilman G'orjj," she said "Why do you insist on deliberating M'att? Yes, he is half human and half Martian, which makes him a hybread. But my own children are quarter human, quarter Krytionian and half Martian, which makes them hybreads, yet you ignore them. Sorry for using a human-phrase but... why do you _pick_ on M'att Th'hoo?"

The councilman looked down at her. Despite the fact she was right, he refused to admit it.

"Your hybread children, Superboy and Supergirl, are doing good. M'att Th'hoo is doing nothing to benefit Martian or human kind," G'orjj said.

"What if, Councilman G'orjj, M'att Th'hoo were to become a hero on Earth? Fight along side us?" Manhunter suggested.

G'orjj looked down on them. Only seeing a putrid white and a hybread scumbag. Despite what he agreed he turned back to telepathy.

_"Bring out the human," _he ordered.

2 white Martians pushed a cage out of a door way. Inside was a terrified Constance Miller... M'att's mother.

"MOM!" he cried, running up to her.

"M'att!" she cried "Thank goodness you're safe!"

She cupped her pale hands around M'att's face. Both with tears of relief running down their cheeks.

"Mom," M'att repeated.

"M'att what's going on?" Constance asked.

"Well... Martians came, we're now on Mars, the Martian Council are trying to figure out what to do with me. M'gann just pointed out that they've been ignoring Cameron and Miranda so why are they picking on me? Councilman G'orjj says it's because I'm not a hero," said M'att, happy to see his mother again.

"You? A hero? No! You could get hurt! Or worse! Heroes die being heroes! I want you safe!" Constance said.

"That decides it... I do not think the hybread is powerful enough to be a hero... the only course of action now is to..." G'orjj pondered "Kill the human mother,"

"NO!" M'att cried.

"No, what? M'att? I don't understand them," said Constance "Can you translate for me?"

"They said they have to kill you Mom!" M'att cried.

"What?" cried Constance "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she suddenly screamed.

"MOM!" M'att cried.

They were obviously attacking her mentally. Constance lay limply on the floor of the cage.

"NO!" M'att cried.

"M'att... I'm sorry..." began Manhunter, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"NO!" M'att shouted, he flung his arm back and Manhunter went flying backwards.

Fun Fact: Martian shape-shifting occurs to the cellular level. M'att held the bars, crying, his eyes started glowing green and he started seeing things in a whole new way. He saw what made everything... particles. He saw the bars of the cage. Normal telekinesis couldn't budge it. Fun Fact: M'att's telekinesis isn't the normal kind. He focused on the roof of the cage. Meanwhile, Martians were trying to enter his mind so they could complete the assembly telepathically but found it blocked. M'att saw the particles that made the cage. Slowly, he attempted to move one of them, this was successful to the point were the closest particles followed it like a magnet. M'att couldn't destroy them but he could move them. He moved the roof of the cage's particles out of the way of the bars. Then used normal telekinesis to move the bars away. The Martians around him gasped at the way he was using telekinesis. Instead of seeing it as one thing, he was looking at it like it was many things, making solid objects move like water. M'att suddenly felt a surge of power and the billions of particles that made the cage grouped together and flowed over itself like a running river. M'att directed it away and it landed a few feet away... all this time remaining solid. M'att grabbed his mother.

"How was that meant to help? Mars has ignored me for 13 years! Why couldn't you have continued ignoring me?" he cried, but then felt something.

It was like a spark. One he was familiar with. The sparks he would connect with in order to read minds. Electrical pulses! His mother wasn't brain dead! At least not yet. M'att put his hands on either side of Constance's head and focused all his telepathy on that little spark. Constance opened her eyes. She saw she was free. She saw M'att. She sat up and hugged him hard.

"My baby boy!" she bereaved, heavily.

"Mom!" M'att said.

"Councilman G'orjj. You said my son wasn't powerful enough to become a hero. But he has just shown great power. Not even I, am powerful enough to use telekinesis on such a small scale. M'att Th'hoo can use telekinesis to move a single particle and make a solid object act like liquid. Tell me that is not powerful. On top of that, he was able to sense the slightest brain activity and give it enough strength to revive someone who is brain dead. Let him and his human mother return to Earth on the condition that M'att Th'hoo must become a hero," said Manhunter.

"What did he say, M'att? He was speaking Martian," said Constance.

M'att looked at his over protective mother, biting his lip. She was _not_ going to agree to that.

"Agreed," said G'orjj.

* * *

...2 DAYS LATER...

The Team were assembled in the main hub of the Cave. Redbeak standing in front of them.

"What's going on R.B?" Robin asked her mentor.

**"Recognized: Martian Manhunter, 0-7,"** said the computer.

Manhunter started typing on some keys and the computer came back to life.

**"Access granted: Boy Martian, C-0-3,"**

Everyone looked at the new arrival. He was wearing a variation of Manhunter's costume. But he had the hood of his red and black cape up.

"Everyone this is Martian Manhunter's half-human son, Boy Martian," said Redbeak.

Boy Martian warily pulled down his hood. This was the first time he had interacted with other kids his age without shifting his skin colour. He half expected them to be shocked but they all smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Speed Arrow," said the blonde/redhead, stretching out his hand "You joining the Young Justice Team?"

Boy Martian looked at Manhunter who nodded.

"Y-yeah," said Boy Martian, shaking Speed Arrow's hand.

"This is Robin," Speed Arrow said, gesturing to the girl behind him.

"Hi, great to meat you," she said "I like your costume. It's a new spin on the Martian hero classic. This is my brother, Zatara,"

A 9-year-old stepped out from behind her.

"Hey, dude," he said.

"Wait a minute..." everyone stared "Zatara and Robin are brother and sister? That's new to me,"

"Ha! We keep that sort of thing on the down low when it comes to the _public's _information. For example..." Speed Arrow though for a minute "You heard of Zatanna? The ex-Leaguer? Well... she's married to Nightwing and Robin and Zatara are their kids,"

Boy Martian looked shocked.

"You have a lot to learn, man! My parents are Artemis and Flash," said Speed Arrow, with glee.

"Guys..." said Redbeak.

"What?" they asked.

"Real name introductions, remember?" he reminded them.

"Oh right! My codename's Speed Arrow but my real name's Will West. Flash is Wally West and Artemis is Artemis West," said Will.

"I'm Mary Grayson," said Robin "Nightwing's real name's Dick Grayson and Zatanna's is Zatanna Grayson. My brother's real name is Giovarni Grayson. What's you secret ID?"

Boy Martian shuffled a bit.

"M'att Th'hoo," he murmured.

"Matt Who?" said Giovarni.

"M'att Th'hoo," said Boy Martian, slightly louder "It's Martian. People call me Matthew. Or Matt. But people who know I'm half-Martian call me M'att. My full name's M'att Th'hoo Miller,"

"Cool!" said Will "Come on. We'll give you a tour of the place. Take notes cause it'll take a while before you'll automatically know your way around!"

"Oh, with telepathy, I'm sure I'll remember," said M'att, letting himself be lead off by his new team mates.

* * *

...THAT EVENING...

Martian Manhunter and M'att flew through the air in camouflage mode. Well... Manhunter did. M'att decreased his gravity as much as he could and let his father pull him along, holding each others wrist. They landed in the Miller backyard. Constance looked out the window and saw J'onn and M'att come out of camouflage mode. She ran outside and threw her arms around M'att.

"Oh! M'att Th'hoo! I've been worried sick! How was it? What was it like? Are you hurt? Were the Team nice?" she asked.

"It was great Mom! Even though I was introduced by Redbeak as Martian Manhunter's 'half-human son' they weren't phased by the fact I was green! And they said they were glad to have a telepath on the Team because Supergirl's telepathy is really weak and cuts out in the middle of missions. They said I'll train with them for a few months before I start going on missions. Redbeak said we need to learn to fight along side each other, protect each other's weaknesses and all that! And I've learnt some surprising secrets about the League," said M'att, excitedly.

"Like what honey?" Constance asked.

"Like, Nightwing isn't as serious as Batman, the guy wrestles the Flash over anything an everything. I'll tell you the rest inside," said M'att, running inside while also changing from uniform to his usual civvies.

"Thank you, J'onn," said Constance.

"For what, Constance?" J'onn asked.

"I've never seen him so happy. I think he's gonna become a great hero one day," she said "Just like his father,"

* * *

**What do ya think of M'att's back story? Please review! This is the first of the stories revolving around the future Team I invented.**


	14. TINY TOTTS

TINY TOTS

**_(At the end of Future and Past Clash, Artemis reveals to be pregnant and it was already known that M'gann was, here's the story)_**

* * *

Artemis was 2 months along with her 5th child. Her oldest, Henry, kept telling her that if this one had super-speed to _not _let it go into the family business of crime-fighting. That was Henry for you. Will was just sick of his brothers, telling him they had been forgotten by Artemis and Wally when the other was born. Will just shrugged it off. His girlfriend, Mary AKA Robin (oh how he was happy to call her his girlfriend), had said when her brother, Giovarni AKA Zatara, was born everything had been fine. Then again she could barely remember because she was 3 not 13. Presently, Artemis was sitting on the sofa eating raspberry ice-cream (she normally didn't like it, except for when she was pregnant). The T.V was on some movie channel that she didn't know she got when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Mom," said Will.

In 3 seconds flat, Will opened up the front door to see his Aunt M'gann.

"Aunt M'gann!" said Will "Hi-a!"

"Hi Will," she said, smiling.

"Hi M'gann," said Artemis on her spot on the sofa "Come in,"

Will stepped out of the way.

"Will, don't you have a science fair project to finish?" Artemis reminded him.

"Oh right! Sorry," and he zipped back to his room.

"Will, the door," Artemis called and in a blur it was shut again.

M'gann sat next to Artemis on the sofa feeling her tummy.

"I had my ultrasound done at the Watchtower," said M'gann.

She always had to have an ultrasound at the Watchtower in case the baby looked like her.

"Really? And?" asked Artemis.

"The child looks like a Martian not a human," said M'gann, dreamily "I hope that means it'll be able to shape-shift into a human form,"

"Congratulations! Haven't you always wanted one of your kids to have a Martian power?" said Artemis.

"Yes but... I'm worried. It took me 28 Earth years before I could shape-shift into a human form. And I'm worried that it'll age like I do... you know... live for 300 years,"

"Is that a bad thing? M'gann... That means one of your children will live as long as you will,"

"I don't like thinking that one day... you'll all be dead..." M'gann whispered.

"Ok... Enough worrying about something that's yet to happen. Let's celebrate!" said Artemis.

"How?" M'gann asked.

"I'll call Zatanna and Raquel round, kick the boys out of the house and we can do what ever. Watch a chick-flick eat whatever. The works!" said Artemis.

"Oh, I see. Great idea Artemis. But how will you get your sons out of the house?" M'gann asked.

Artemis snickered at the question.

"Hey boys!" she shouted.

"Yes Mom?" all 4 of her sons shouted.

"Get out of the house in the next 10 seconds otherwise you're the ones cleaning the new baby's diaper for the first 6 months!"

There were 4 blurs and the house was empty with only Artemis and M'gann left inside. The two women laughed.

"You certainly know how to control them," M'gann laughed.

"It's easy because they're so much like their father," Artemis laughed.

* * *

Will zipped to New Gotham, he had over heard what his mother had said and knew Mary's mother wasn't going to be home. When he got there Dick had reluctantly let Mary go.

* * *

Artemis, M'gann and the other mothers had a great time. They all joyfully complained about their husbands and laughed over what their kids did.

"So how's Will's science fair project?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm not sure," responded Artemis "But I'm pretty sure he'll win first prize for it if it doesn't blow up first,"

Everyone laughed... until Artemis ran to the toilet to puke.

"So what names do you have in mind?" Raquel asked her 2 pregnant friends.

"Well... Derek if it's a boy but we haven't thought of a girls' name yet. I doubt we'll need one," said Artemis.

"Now that me and Conner know its Martian form we're gonna give it a Martian name. B'enn for a boy and J'ill for a girl," said M'gann.

* * *

...MONTHS LATER...

Artemis lay in her hospital bed. Wally pushed a strand of her blonde her behind her ear. She sat up.

"Easy, babe..." said Wally "You just had a baby," he said.

A nurse walked up to them and handed a small bundle over. Inside a little face looked up at them with green eyes. Artemis covered her mouth, suppressing a stream of tears.

"It's a girl..." she whispered "What are we gonna call her?"

Wally put his arm around his wife and gently stroked his daughter's cheek.

"I'm tempted to call her Artemis but that doesn't quite fit..." he said "Artemis for a middle name I think,"

"But what about her first name?" Artemis asked.

They both got lost in her green eyes.

"She's so cute," said Wally.

"Izzabelle," said Artemis.

"What?" Wally asked.

"She looks like an Izzabelle to me," said Artemis.

"Izzabelle Artemis West," said Wally "Perfect,"

At this moment their sons silently walked in.

"Hi," said Henry.

"Hey," said Benjy.

"Hello," said Lenny.

"Who's that?" Will asked.

"Boys... this is your little sister Izzabelle," said Artemis.

"Cute name," said Will "Fits her,"

"That's what we were going for," said Wally.

"Can we call her Izzy for short?" Will asked.

"Izzy West," said Wally, pondering.

"Even better," said Artemis.

Then a rather fat, mean looking, nurse walked in.

"What are all these boys doing in here. Family only!" she hissed "Out!"

She grabbed Will's shoulder and pushed him towards the door.

"Hey, we are family!" Will protested.

The nurse glared at him like she didn't believe him.

"They're my sons," said Artemis.

The nurse stared at Artemis then she spun Will around and looked at him.

"There is a resemblance. But no noise!" the nurse hissed, then she wavered "Sorry... Mrs West looks to young to have 5 kids," and she walked out.

All the Wests had an identical look of bewilderment... one that said 'Did that really just happen?'. Then a younger and sweeter looking nurse walked in.

"Hi. I'm Nurse Stevenson," she said, quietly "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs West but I need to take your daughter for some tests. Make sure she's a healthy baby and all that jazz. Come on boys. Your Mom needs to rest. Oh! What's the name of your child?" this nurse was 100% nicer than the other one.

"Izzabelle Artemis West," said Wally.

"Oh, that's such a perfect name for her. She looks like an Izzabelle. Come on boys, yes that includes you Mr West, I'll show you to the waiting room," said Nurse Stevenson.

"Whatever you say, babe," Benjy murmured to himself, provoking Will to elbow him.

* * *

Will stood, leaning against the wall, waiting. For what... he didn't know. He started walking down the hall. Then someone grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Will. Congrats on the sister," said Mary.

Will gave her a kiss and looked at her.

"Thanks M.G it's so far pretty cool to be an older brother. I expect I'll change my mind in a week," he smiled "What you doing here anyway, babe?"

"Don't call me babe," said Mary, although she didn't mean it "My dad will kill you. And I got dragged here by my parents who are here to see their best friends AKA _your_ parents,"

"How did I not realize that?" Will asked "Anyway, a nurse said we can see Izzy now. Wanna come?"

"Oh course," said Mary, holding Will's hand.

* * *

Will and Mary looked through the window at all the infants. In the bottom row, closest to the window, in the first bed was little Izzabelle West.

"You better not be looking at your own child, boy!" a stern man said to Will.

Will went red.

"No way, man. I'm looking at my baby sister," stammered Will "Besides... I'm only 14," Will had had his birthday 2 months after returning from the past.

The man glared at him as if he didn't believe him. Then there was the sound of crutches and Giovarni appeared.

"Congrats on the sister, Will," he said, then he noted the stern man "And you are?"

"Leaving," said the man and he turned to walk off but stopped "I better not see you here because you got your girlfriend-of-the-week pregnant, boy!" and he stalked off.

"What was his problem?" Mary asked, when the man was out of ear-shot.

"Don't know. He kinda reminded me of that guy in that _Matilda_ movie," said Will.

They turned back to baby Izzabelle. Then a hand was put on Will's shoulder.

"Hello son," said Wally.

"Hey Dad. How's Mom?" Will asked.

"Asleep," said Wally "Funny thing. I passed a man muttering about a teenage boy with both red and blonde hair,"

"Some guy thought I was here because _I_ just became a dad. Weirdo if you ask me," said Will.

"And you won't come to the hospital for that reason for a few more years..." Wally smiled "Right Mary?"

Mary went bright red and shuffled away from them.

"Dad!" Will whined.

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" Wally said, laughing when his youngest son hit him "You're so much like your mother, Will,"

"What couldn't you help?" Dick Grayson, Wally's best friend AKA Mary's father, asked.

"Nothing," Wally said, knowing Dick would pummel him for making such a remark.

* * *

...THE NEXT WEEK...

Cameron and Miranda Kent were bored out of their minds. Their mother, M'gann M'orzz, was in the infirmary of the Watchtower, having her 3rd child. She couldn't have her child in a hospital because it looked like a Martian. Conner walked out of the infirmary.

"What's up, Dad?" Cameron asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Miranda asked, praying for a baby sister.

"It's twins," said Conner.

"What?!" both Kent kids said.

"How'd you miss that on the ultrasound, Daddy?" Miranda asked.

"It developed into twins after the ultrasound. I'm not 100% sure how it worked but your mother is. It's something to do with Martian biology," said Conner.

"I know what you mean," said M'att, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey M'att Th'hoo," said Conner, calmly recovering from the unseen heart-attack the hybread gave him.

"How long have you been there, M'att?" Miranda asked.

"Past 10 minutes. I see why the Bats do the ninja-thing all the time. It's fun surprising people," M'att said, smirking "So what are the genders of my newest 2nd cousins?"

"One boy and one girl. B'enn and J'ill," said Conner "They both look like Martians but M'gann said they should be able to develop the ability to shape-shift to a human form in a few months. With some help from their telepathic mother that is,"

"Their human-aliases are...?" Miranda asked.

"Ben and Jill Kent I'm guessing," said M'att.

"Nightwing's hacking into hospital records and putting in the info now," said Conner.

* * *

...2 YEARS LATER...

Izzy ran down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. B'enn and J'ill were coming for a play-date.

"Izzy, slow down," 16-year-old Will said.

"Says Speed Arrow!" Izzy retaliated, jumping down the stairs 2 at a time.

When she reached the bottom, her socks slipped on the polished wood floor.

"Oopsies!" she said, jumping back up and running to her mother "MOMMY!" she squealed, clamping herself on her mother's legs.

When Artemis opened the door J'ill shot through it and tackled Izzy. The 2 girls laughed. Then Izzy stared.

"Your eye is red," she said.

J'ill pouted and it turned brown. She gripped her red pony-tails.

"What we gonna do?" she squealed.

B'enn reluctantly entered, and only because M'gann had walked in and he was holding her hand.

"B'enn, honey, I need you to stay here today," M'gann told him, kneeling down to his level.

B'enn crossed his arms and shook his head. He pouted and his pink skin started turning chalk-white.

"NO!" he said.

"B'enn, please? I need you to be a big boy and stay the night here," said M'gann.

"NO!" B'enn cried.

"Will get down here!" Artemis shouted.

In a blur, Will was standing next to his mother (who he was now the same height as).

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you run to the store and get some chocolate cookies. You know the gooy ones," said Artemis, holding out a 20 "And NOTHING else,"

Will snickered and as soon as his fingers touched the $20 he was gone.

"See B'enn. Auntie Artemis has sent Will to get some cookies. You like cookies," said M'gann.

B'enn started hunching and he got a bit taller.

"These the ones, Mom?" Will asked, holding out the bag.

"Yes, you can go play you video games now," said Artemis.

Will disappeared in a blur yet again.

"Now, B'enn..." M'gann started wondering what to say, then noticed the changes in B'enn's looks "B'enn! Stop shape-shifting. Revert back to human,"

B'enn huffed and shape-shifted back.

"Good boy," said M'gann.

* * *

**That's the story of M'gann's and Artemis's kids! Hope you loved it!**


	15. CINNAMON CHALLENGE

CINNAMON CHALLENGE

_**(This is 6 months before the events of Future and Past Clash, Miranda is yet to have her 13th birthday)**_

* * *

Batboy was somewhat scared. Sure, he had been Batgirl's protegé for a year now, but he was yet to meet the Young Justice Team. He shivered in the alley as Batgirl was talking to him.

"You ready to meet the Team?" she asked.

"Sure am Babs..." Batboy put on a fake smile "Sure am... Robin's not gonna be there, is she?"

"Her mentor _runs_ the Team. Of course she will be," said Batgirl, opening up the fake phone booth "Remember to get in the zeta-tube after I'm gone, ok?"

Batboy nodded. Batgirl smiled at him and stepped inside.

"Recognized: Batgirl..." said a computer voice.

There was a flash of light and Batboy was alone. He stepped into the phone booth. He waited a minute then a blue iris scanned him.

"Access granted: Batboy, C-0-6," said the computer voice.

There was a flash of yellow light and he was suddenly standing in a tube. He saw Batgirl talking to some teenagers. They were in civvies but were familiar to him... somehow.

"Why does Batboy have to be on the Team?" one of the 2 girls said.

Her voice was the same has Robin's... then it hit him... THAT GIRL WAS ROBIN!

"Hi," said a red/blonde boy "I'm Will. You probably know me as Speed Arrow,"

This guy was Speed Arrow? From what Batboy had heard, Speed Arrow was rough and ruthless and wasn't afraid to fight dirty. This guy... Will... was cheery and pleasant. If it wasn't for the fact he had a bandage around his hand Batboy would have thought he had never been in a fight.

"Uh... hi?" said Batboy, doubtfully.

"I'm Miranda, but the public know me as Supergirl," said the girl that wasn't Robin.

Batboy was 12 and he hadn't realized he was into girls yet so the thought that Miranda was hot had surprised him when he thought it. Miranda looked at him quizzically. Then Batboy remembered the stats he had read about her on the Bat-computer. Powers; super-strength, invulnerability, inferred vision and _telepathy! _Batboy hoped Miranda hadn't read his mind.

"How old are you?" Miranda asked "I'm 12. I turn 13 in 2 months,"

"I'm 12... I turn 13 in 8 months," he blushed at the fact he was younger.

Then a green boy appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm M'att Th'hoo also known as Boy Martian," he said.

"Uh..." Batboy managed to successfully stop himself from staring at his greeness "Hi,"

"And if you're so dense to not have figured it out. It's me, Robin," said Robin "But... huh... you can call me Mary since we're off duty,"

"Mary?" Batboy smiled, wickedly, to him Mary was a hilariously old-fashioned name "You're kidding, right?"

Mary bat-glared at him, which was more effective as usual because Batboy could now see her blue eyes.

"Shut up Benjamin Smith, son of Police Commissioner Ralph Smith," said Mary.

Batboy stared at her with shock. His dislike of her growing.

"My name's Benny," he muttered.

"Whatever!" said Mary.

"You guys don't like one another, do you?" said Will.

"No duh, Will!" said Mary, glaring at Batboy (who glared back).

"Come on, let's introduce Benny to the rest of YJ before Mary bat-glares a hole in his soul," said Will, pulling Benny by his sleeve.

* * *

They walked down a long corridor. Benny felt sick. Batgirl pulled his cowl down while they walked.

"Where are we going?" Benny asked.

"The kitchen/living room," said Mary "That's where you'll normally find the Team while they're off the clock. Unless Cameron is in the gym, punching the beans out of a punching bag,"

They walked in and everyone looked up. They eyed Benny, as if deciding if he was worthy. A 10-year-old walked up to him.

"Hi. I'm Giovarni, Mary's little brother. I'm also the second Zatara," he said, supporting himself on crutches.

"Robin has a little brother?" Benny said.

"Duh, we're Nightwing and Zatanna's kids," said Giovarni.

"Wait what!?" exclaimed Benny.

"We're legacy-members of the Team. So is Will, Miranda, Cameron, Lian, Rachel and..."

"Slow down kid. I don't know who most of those people are," said Benny.

"I'm Cameron," said the redhead in a green army jacket, he gave Benny an emo vibe "I'm also known as Superboy,"

Benny ran over Superboy's stats in his head. Powers; super-strength, invulnerability, super-hearing and x-ray vision. Cameron glared at Benny, as if he was using his x-ray vision on him.

"I'm Miranda's older brother," Cameron said "Our parents are Miss Martian and the second Superman,"

"You're half-Martian?" said Benny "That explains why Supergirl has telepathy,"

"I'm Lian," said the lean looking 17-year-old "Better known as Sword-Swipe. Note-to-self; come up with a better hero name,"

"She's a legacy-member because her dad's Red Arrow and her mom's Cheshire," said M'att.

"She's also my cousin because our moms are sisters," said Will "My parents are Artemis and The Flash. That's why I have super-speed and why I've got good aim,"

_"Seriously... This guy's the hard-hitting Speed Arrow?" _Benny thought to himself.

_"Yes he is," _said another voice.

Benny held his head in pain. What was that? Then he remembered he was in the presence of 2 telepaths. And because the voice was to low to be a girls, Benny deduced M'att had read his mind.

"Hi I'm Aqualas," said a dark-skinned, blonde haired girl with several earrings "My name's Rachel Ervin. My dad's Kaldur'ahm who was the original Aqualad but is now Aquaman and my mom's Raquel Ervin who's Rocket,"

"Ok, intros are over and it's time for the initiation," Mary said this with an evil grin "Ever heard of the Cinnamon Challenge, Benny?"

Benny nodded and Batgirl gulped, she knew what was coming next. Mary turned to her mentor.

"Redbeak, can ya call the League? You know how much they'll want to see Batgirl puke up," asked Mary.

Redbeak smiled and walked off to do just that.

"What's going on?" Benny asked.

"Well, every new member of the Team, along with their mentor, has to take the Cinnamon Challenge. I did it when I joined 2 years ago," said Mary "So did Redbeak,"

"Me, Miranda and Dad did it," said Cameron.

"Me, Manhunter and Miss Martian did it," said M'att "Even though I'm more of a Miss Martian protegé than a Martian Manhunter one,"

"The League convinced Red Arrow to do it with me. Even though Dad is retired from the hero-business," said Lian.

"They got me and Aquaman," said Rachel.

"You have to do it!" said Will "You don't have to win, just put the cinnamon in your mouth and _try _to swallow it!"

"Besides, first we gotta watch the clip of when Batgirl did it with Batman before she went pro-Bat," said Mary.

* * *

Batboy sat at the table next to Batgirl. Oh, how he wanted to leave... A camera was set up and a glass of water each were put on the table. Nightwing, Redbeak and Batman stood next to each other, talking (probably about their own Cinnamon Challenge). Mary smiled evilly at Batboy, who gulped.

"Ready?" she asked.

Everyone stopped their murmuring to watch. To them, the Team Cinnamon Challenge was like a sporting event. While Mary explained the rules, Nightwing spotted Will and M'att. They both had their wallets in their hands and were about to shake hands. Nightwing knew what this meant (him and Wally had done it... several times).

"Ok, ya get it?" Mary said "So... On your marks... get set..."

"Sorry to interrupt Mary but..." Nightwing looked at Will and M'att "Will, M'att... are you 2 betting?"

Everyone looked at the 2 boys. M'att had been a member of the Team for 6 months, Will since he was 10.

"Maybe," said Will.

"We agreed no more betting, you two!" scolded Mary.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make a quick buck, ok?" said Will.

"Not ok," said Nightwing.

"Come off it Nightwing. We've seen the videos of you and Dad betting on the Challenge. Why'd it get banned?" Will asked.

"That's a story for another day," said Nightwing.

"Ok, ok! Back to the Cinnamon Challenge!" said Mary "Who's timing?"

Redbeak held up a stop watch.

"Ok... Ready, steady..." Mary took in Batboy 'Wanna puke' expression with satisfaction "GO!"

Batboy and Batgirl put the powder in their mouths. Benny's eyes went wide. Everyone looked at the expressions on their faces and started to muffle their laughs. Miranda covered her mouth to prevent Benny from hearing her laughter, her eyes showed she was sorry people that he was supposed to become friends with were doing this to him.

_"I'll show you the video of Mary's initiation later," _Miranda said in his head, smiling _"Don't worry. I've blocked M'att from this little chat. How you holding up?"_

_"I think my mouth is on fire. Is it possible that_ _spice could do that?" _Benny replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

There was a sudden choking sound and everyone looked at Batgirl, who was puking up the little spice she had swallowed. Nightwing went over and patted her back. Batgirl took a sip of water and threw-up again. Benny started thinking of puke. He couldn't help it. He blinked hard and swallowed. Everyone heard his strained gulp.

"Someone get the puke-bucket," Mary said.

"Sorry, that's currently being-" Batgirl didn't get to finish her sentence because she started puking again.

Benny felt the cinnamon land in his stomach like a cannon ball. It was like lava!

"Hey. Why ain't he puking?" Mary asked, disappointed.

Benny couldn't help it. He turned on his chair and puked. Mary cheered in satisfaction. Miranda patted Benny's back.

"I'm never doing that again," Benny said.

"If you ever take on your own protegé and that protegé joins the Team you will," said Mary.

Benny resisted growling at her...

* * *

An hour later Benny and Miranda laughed their heads off over the footage of Mary puking-up her cinnamon during her cinnamon challenge. Benny thought Miranda looked cute when she laughed even though she snorted. Oh yeah... Batboy had a crush on Supergirl, BIG TIME!


	16. FOR THOSE WHO ARE LOST

FOR THOSE WHO ARE LOST

A FAMILY TREE

* * *

Mary (Robin) and Giovarni (Zatara) Grayson are the daughter and son of Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Zatanna (Zatanna Grayson).

Mary and Giovarni's grandfather is Giovarni Zatara (Doctor Fate).

M'att Th'hoo Miller/J'onzz (Boy Martian) is the son of Martian Manhunter (Jon Jones/ J'onn J'onzz) and Constance Miller.

M'att Th'hoo Miller/J'onzz (Boy Martian) is Miss Martian's cousin.

Cameron (Superboy) and Miranda (Supergirl) Kent are the son and daughter of the second Superman (Conner Kent) and Miss Martian (Megan Kent/ M'gann M'orzz).

Cameron and Miranda's second cousin is M'att Th'hoo Miller/J'onzz (Boy Martian).

William "Will" West (Speed Arrow) is the youngest son of Artemis the archer (Artemis West) and The Flash (Wally West).

Will's the younger brother of Henry, Benjy and Lenny West.

Will's the older brother of Izzabelle West.

Lian Harper (Sword-Swipe) is the daughter of Red Arrow (Roy Harper, clone) and Cheshire (Jade Harper)

Lian is Will's cousin.

Rachel Ervin (Aqualas) is the daughter of the second Aquaman (Kaldur'ahm) and Rocket (Raquel Ervin).

* * *

**If you have anymore questions on relations just ask.**


	17. YEARS PAST

YEARS PAST

_**(Mary is 18, Will has just turned 19, M'att is 19, Cameron is 20, Miranda is 17, Lian is 22, Rachel is 19, Benny is 17 and Giovarni is 15)**_

* * *

HALL OF JUSTICE

News reporters and T.V stations murmured to one another. The Justice League had an announcement. They all fell silent when Redbeak walked up to the podium.

"I remember the day my ex-mentor Nightwing announced he was joining the Justice League. Now, years later, he's the leader. On the same day Nightwing joined the Justice League I gave up my identity as Robin and became Redbeak," he said "Now, it's here again. As I resign as the leader of the Young Justice Team and join the Justice League,"

The entire crowd erupted with questions. Namely; who was going to lead the Team?

"As goes the tradition, my protege is now 18-years-old and has given up her identity of Robin," said Redbeak "It is my honor to pass down the responsibility as Team leader to her. I'd like to introduce to the world a new independent hero... Dark Eagle,"

At this moment, a woman stepped out of the shadows. She was in a black body suit with neon pink bands around the bottom of the sleeves. There was a neon pink eagle emblem on her chest, it was like the Nightwing emblem only the bottom of the wings curved inwards like feathers. She had a neon pink utility belt, the pockets were a darker pink than the belt itself. Hanging on either side of her hips was a tonfa. A thin neon pink band around the edge of the handles. She had fingerless gloves and black combat boots. The woman had a domino mask and her hair went down to the middle of her back. She smirked at the expressions on the News reporters faces. They drew their attention to Nightwing as he walked over to Redbeak. He handed Redbeak a membership card.

"It's an honor to have you fight alongside us," he said, patting his former protege's shoulder.

The rest of the League smiled at him. Redbeak smiled back. He was apart of the Justice League. The cameras flashed and the super-heroes were battered with questions.

"Dark Eagle! Dark Eagle! What city are you going to protect? Will you move like Nightwing did? Or are you going to stay in New Gotham?" a reporter asked.

"I'm a New Gotham girl through and through," she said, walking back into the Hall of Justice.

* * *

Inside the Hall Dark Eagle was greeted by her fellow team mates.

"This is awesome! And you look great in your new costume!" said Supergirl, hugging her.

"Thanks S.G," said Dark Eagle.

"Leader of the Team. That's cool," said Boy Martian.

"Why is it it's always the Bats who become Team-leaders?" Superboy asked.

"Probably because no one else has demonstrated the right leadership skills, Superboy," said Speed Arrow, putting his arm around Dark Eagle "Congratulations babe," he said.

"Thanks, Speedy," she said, kissing him.

"It was a nice moment why'd they have to go do that?" Superboy asked Supergirl.

"Congrats D.E," said Zatara.

"Aw! Thanks bro," said Dark Eagle.

"Ya know, I've noticed we're all growing-up. I mean I'm 15 and I'm the youngest member. When S.G turns 18 she'll be a senior-member. I think we need some more junior-members," said Zatara.

"Yeah, we do. But the only way for us to do that is if _we_ take on proteges or the League does," said Speed Arrow.

"And taking on proteges is a big responsibility. We would be in charge of training them and teaching them and, you know, _keeping them alive!_" said Dark Eagle.

"They would have to take the job of protecting humanity seriously," said Superboy.

"And we haven't found anyone like that... Enough business talk! Let's head to the Cave and celebrate!" said Speed Arrow, taking Dark Eagle's hand.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

* * *

They went into the library where Batboy, Aqualas and Sword-Swipe were.

"Hey girl! Congrats!" said Aqualas.

"Thanks," said Dark Eagle.

"Cool name, Dark Eagle," said Sword-Swipe.

"What are you even doing here, Sword-Swipe? I thought you ran away to the Titans League," said Batboy, bitterly.

"I'm just here to congratulate my former team-mate," she said.

"It's good to see ya, S.S," Dark Eagle interrupted.

"Still with the initials?" Sword-Swipe said.

"Some things never change," said Dark Eagle, smiling.

* * *

**Ta da! Review PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE it makes me happy! =D**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I have an announcment! I'm gonna write a sequel! For the future Team it's been 10 years since the events of Future and Past Clash, but for the original Team it has only been 5. The sequel will be consistent with the T.V season exept Wally will be raising 3-year-old Henry and I've done the maths and he is also raising new-born Benjy (Artemis had Benjy before becoming Tigress). It shows in the series that Rocket is engaged. In the sequel that marrige ended in devourse and she married Kaldur. Also, if you're wondering about people like Beast Boy or Lagoon Boy and what happened to them, the season 2 members of the Team go off and make their own super-hero team called the Titans League (Titans because Beast Boy was a Teen Titan and League because of the Justice League). So I hope you read my sequel! Here's some characters that will be in the sequel.**

**Izzabelle West, age 10- Archeress, Archer, protege of Speed Arrow.**

**Jared Buttowski, age 15- Kid Flash, Speedster, protege of Speed Arrow.**

**Lauran Bennet, age 13- Robin, Bat, protege of Dark Eagle.**

**Hope you read my sequel! I'm writing a story called 5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick and have an idea for another fanfic so it's gonna take a while to get round to it. It's gonna be called Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion so look out for it!**


	19. SEQUEL ALERT

**Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion has been published! Go read and review it!**


End file.
